ELES ESTÃO AQUI
by Crica
Summary: Aventura atemporal de um grupo de fãs de Bonanza com seus cowboys favoritos. Universo totalmente alternativo. Se você não gosta de textos divertidos e totalmente loucos, é sua última chance de clicar no botão e cair fora! Se ficar e arriscar a leitura, a autora ficará imensamente feliz em receber o seu comentário.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: Eles Estão Aqui!**__**  
**__**Autor(a):Crica**_

_**FANDON: BONANZA**_

_**Shipper: Não há**__**  
**__**Gênero: Aventura, Comédia, Universo Alternativo, Ficção**__**  
**__**Censura / Classificação: M**__**  
**__**Capítulos: vários**__**  
**__**Completa: Não **__**  
**__**Resumo ou uma promo: Não vou escrever sinopse porque esse é um presente para todas as minhas amigas Bonanzers e não vou estragar a surpresa. Então, se quiserem saber do que se trata, leiam!**_

**Eles estão aqui!**

**CAPÍTULO 1: TEMPESTADE DE AREIA**

O sol escaldante do deserto de Nevada queimava os rostos dos três Cartwright que cavalgavam ansiosos por chegarem em casa, depois de terem cumprido, com sucesso, o negócio do qual seu pai os incumbira uma semana mais cedo.  
_ Raio de calor... – Joe reclamou, limpando o suor que escorria do rosto com a manga da camisa _ Não vejo a hora de estarmos em casa.  
_ Nem eu. – Adam, o mais velho dos irmãos, concordou, arrolhando o cantil quase vazio.  
_ Mal posso esperar para saborear o rosbife especial de Hop Sing, camaradas.  
_ Você só pensa em comida, Hoss. – o caçula do trio reclamou novamente – Vamos acelerar o passo ou não deixaremos este maldito deserto antes do anoitecer – e passou pelo irmão do meio, batendo-lhe no grande chapéu que quase foi ao chão.  
_ Pare de gracinha, seu peste! – Hoss gritou para o outro que tomava a sua distância e cutucou seu cavalo para segui-lo.  
_ Oh, céus... – Adam rodou os olhos e sorriu – Vamos correr, então...  
A cavalgada dos três homens levantou um espesso rastro de poeira na planície desértica. Quem os visse, ao longe, pensaria que um bando inteiro de Apaches estaria em seu encalço.  
Não tardou para que os cavalos dessem sinal de cansaço e a marcha tivesse que ser desacelerada. Todos os três apearam junto de um córrego ínfimo, de águas escuras e salobras para que os animais matassem a sede e recuperassem a força.  
_ Bem – O mais velho retirou o chapéu preto e abanou-se com ele _ Podemos estar mais perto, mas ainda me sinto assando.  
_ Essa sua correria maluca não foi de muita ajuda, irmão menor – Hoss bateu atrás da cabeça de Little Joe.  
- Ah, cale a boca, grandalhão! – Joe fechou a cara _ O que você queria? Passar mais uma noite nessa droga quente e poeirenta? – Colocou as mãos na cintura em tom desafiador _ Pois eu não. Não vejo a hora de me jogar numa banheira cheinha e na minha cama macia e cheirosa.  
_ Está falando como uma mocinha, irmãozinho – Adam decidiu pilheriar _ Quem o escutar vai pensar que não é homem o bastante para enfrentar uma cavalgada no deserto.  
_ Ora, seu... – Joe foi impedido de avançar no pescoço de Adam pelo braço poderoso do irmão do meio que o deteve, segurando-o pelo cinto das calças.  
_ Fiquem frios, vocês dois e escutem.  
_ Escutar o que? – Adam levantou-se.  
_ Não ouço nada – Joe concordou, parando de lutar para libertar-se.  
_ Pois é justamente isso... – Hoss tirou o chapéu alto e virou um pouco o rosto na direção do Sudoeste _ Silêncio demais... Isso não é bom.  
_ E não seria bom, por que... – Adam não podia perceber o motivo de tanta preocupação, mas de uma coisa ele sabia: se Hoss estava preocupado com algo, ele também ficaria porque seu irmão tinha um talento especial para interpretar os sinais da natureza.  
_ Porque esse monte de banha está ficando caduco, é isso. _ Little Joe bateu a poeira acumulada em sua camisa.  
_ Cale a boca, Joe ou vou socar essa sua cara agora mesmo! – Hoss fechou o punho.  
_ Está certo... – O caçula dos irmãos largou-se junto ao pequeno córrego e apanhou um bocado de água entre suas mãos, molhando o rosto para aliviar o calor.  
_ Você não estão ouvindo ainda? – Hoss insistiu, franzindo o rosto numa preocupação crescente.  
_ Que diabos você está ouvindo, Hoss? – Adam perdeu a paciência _ Diga-nos logo ou vamos sair deste lugar de uma vez.  
_ Era só o que nos faltava...  
_ Hoss, eu estou avisando... – Adam empurrou o chapéu para trás e empinou o dedo indicador na direção do irmão.  
_ Montem. – Finalmente o homem respondeu _ Montem e cavalguem o mais rápido que puderem – correu na direção de Chubb.  
_ E essa agora! – Joe ergue-se num salto _ O que deu nele?  
_ Andem logo, vocês dois! - Hoss gritou, virando e atiçando seu cavalo _ Tempestade de areia e das grandes! Montem!  
_ E só agora você avisa? – Adam reclamou, correndo para montar Sport no mesmo segundo em que Joe saltou sobre Cochise.  
Todos os irmãos puxaram seus animais ao limite de suas forças enquanto a parede de vento e poeira crescia às suas costas e ganhava terreno. Joe e Adam sabiam, agora, o que tanto prendia a atenção do seu irmão do meio, porque a imagem daquele rolo compressor de vento e areia que os caçava era assustadora.  
_ Andem! - A voz de Hoss sumia dentro do ronco da tempestade _ Ela vai nos pegar!  
_ Os cavalos não podem mais! – Joe respondeu tão alto que sua garganta doeu.  
Antes que qualquer um pudesse ensaiar uma saída, a parede volumosa os envolveu, de forma que um não conseguia mais avistar o outro.

_Na mesma estrada, 154 anos mais tarde..._

_ Cara, Maria, essa ideia de ir a Carson City numa road trip pareceu legal a princípio – Virgínia reclamou, prendendo os longos cabelos louros num rabo de cavalo _ Mas está um calor dos infernos!  
_ Se você tivesse escolhido um carro fechado com ar condicionado... – Crica enxugou o suor que escorria por trás dos óculos.  
_ Qual é, meninas! – Maria ajeitou o lenço que cobria sua cabeça e empurrou os óculos escuros para cima _ Que graça teria uma road trip se não fosse num Cadillac conversível?  
_ O Cadillac é sensacional, Maria – Ana deu apoio à amiga _ Mas a gente poderia levantar a capota um pouquinho. Vamos combinar que o sol está de lascar...  
_ E que a gente vai chegar à convenção parecendo um prato de camarões fritos – Bonanzer espalhava o bloqueador solar sobre a pele.  
_ Caramba, vocês estão parecendo um bando de velhotas. – Por essa, Maria Vaz não esperava, suas amigas reclamando o tempo inteiro _Onde está o espírito aventureiro?  
_ Maria, minha filha, sair do Planalto Central pra me meter no deserto com 6 amigas que nunca se viram, num carro alugado, já é um ato de coragem.  
_ É, a Virgínia está certa.  
_ Até você, Crica? – Maria enviou um olhar fumengante à amiga _ Não estou acreditando nisso...  
_ Relaxa, Maria – Penny tentou esfriar os ânimos _ Falta muito pra próxima cidade? Se a gente der uma parada pra tomar um banho fresco, vamos ficar mais calmas e...  
_Gente... – Ninguém tinha reparado que Bonanzer estava de joelhos no banco traseiro do automóvel.  
_ Está maluca, Bonanzer! – Virgínia puxou-a para baixo _ Do jeito que a Maria corre, você vai despencar lá no meio da estrada!  
_ Gente...  
_ Está certo, Bonanzer – Crica afirmou, ao lado da motorista _ Nós vamos nos acalmar e assim que a...  
_ GENTE!  
_ O QUE É?! - Todas as outras mulheres perguntaram, irritadas, em uníssono.  
_ Gente... – Bonanzer tinha os olhos arregalados _ Vocês assistiram "A Múmia" ?  
_ O que é que A Múmia tem a ver com a convenção de Bonanza, minha filha? – Virgínia rolou os olhos.  
_ Pode ser que eu me engane, mas aquilo lá atrás não é uma tempestade de areia?  
As companheiras de viagem, exceto a motorista – por motivos óbvios – voltaram-se para trás em busca do que estava assustando tanto sua amiga e, ao se depararem com a imensa cortina de poeira e vento se erguendo violentamente do chão e se revirando no céu em rolos de terra amarelada, perceberam que aquilo logo estaria sobre elas.  
_ Pisa, Maria! – Ana gritou, cutucando o ombro de Maria que ainda não tinha percebido o tamanho do problema, até prestar atenção no espelho retrovisor.  
_ Anda, Maria, acelera essa coisa! - Penny gritou, meio apavorada.  
_ Já pisei tudo! – Maria engoliu em seco _ Se for mais depressa a gente decola!  
_ Isso não seria uma má ideia agora, amiga... - segurando-se ao bando dianteiro, Sílvia empurrava os pés contra o assoalho do carro como se, com isso, pudesse fazê-lo ir mais rápido.  
O antigo Cadillac não era páreo para a parede tempestuosa que voava sobre as viajantes com uma fúria assustadora. Elas jamais pensaram que um dia poderiam ter que enfrentar uma das conhecidas tempestades de areia dos velhos filmes de faroeste que tanto gostavam de assistir.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: O ENCONTRO**

Havia areia e vento indo e vindo de todas as direções. Um redemoinho áspero e seco circulava cada centímetro do espaço e era difícil respirar.  
Alguns poucos minutos foram mais do que suficientes para cobrir os três irmãos dos pés ao último fio de cabelo de pó.  
O céu, de repente, clareou e a tormenta se foi. Tão depressa quanto tinha vindo, se foi.  
_ Porcaria! – Hoss Cartwright cuspia a saliva grossa, espanando a poeira do corpo como seus irmãos _ Eu avisei. Avisei e vocês dois, os espertalhões, não quiseram me ouvir. Estão satisfeitos agora?  
_ Faça-me o favor, Hoss! – Adam protestou.  
_ Se você tivesse ido logo ao ponto no lugar de ficar gaguejando feito um pato selvagem...  
_ Joe, eu já te falei...  
_ Okey, okey – o mais velho dos irmãos separou os outros dois, colocando-se entre eles _ Vamos nos acalmar, certo? Onde foram parar os cavalos?  
_ Sei lá - Joe sacudiu a cabeça, espalhando o pó que cobria seus cabelos por toda parte _ Você mandou buscar abrigo e foi o que fiz.  
_ Os cavalos sabem se proteger – Hoss informou _ Quando se sentirem seguros, aparecerão e poderemos partir.  
_ Mas antes precisamos encontrar água – Joseph exibiu o cantil aberto, sem uma gota d'água _ A minha já era.  
_ A minha também – Adam afirmou _ Não tem mais que um ou dois goles aqui. Como está o seu, Hoss?  
_ Não melhor do que os de vocês dois.  
_ Certo... – o mais velho dos irmãos coçou atrás da cabeça _ Se não me engano, há uma nascente numa dessa cavernas...  
_ Ei, irmão maior, você tem razão! – Hoss bateu as mãos, demonstrando satisfação _ Lembro de termos parado aqui um par de vezes com o pai quando éramos mais jovens.  
_ Só resta saber se os irmãos mais velhos sabem onde começar a procurar – Joe cruzou os braços sobre o peito, direcionando o olhar para as rochas que subiam num despenhadeiro atrás deles _ Por que eu não tenho a menor ideia.  
_ Não esquente a sua cabecinha, baixinho. – Hoss sabia como cutucar o caçula _ Deixe o trabalho sério para os adultos!  
Little Joe desenhou aquele seu peculiar sorriso debochado no canto do lábio. Às vezes, o hábito de sua família de lembrá-lo de que não era muito mais do que um adolescente, o irritava profundamente. Afinal, em qualquer lugar do mundo, um homem de 18 anos já é um adulto! Mas ele também sabia que seria uma total perda de tempo discutir ou armar uma briga. Eram dois contra um. Dois muito maiores. Por isso, seguiu Adam e Hoss pela encosta.

_ Meu Pai Eterno, o que foi isso?! – Sílvia espanou a poeira do rosto em meio a um acesso de tosse.  
_ Acabou mesmo? – Crica perguntou, ainda com as mãos sobre os olhos _ Acho que tem areia até dentro dos meus tímpanos!  
_ Acho que acabou – Penny levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor _ Está claro novamente.  
_ E não vejo sinal daquele furacão de areia – Completou Bonanzer.  
_ Bem, pelo menos estamos inteiras – Ana concluiu, verificando seus braços e sacudindo o pó acumulado no cabelo.  
_ Vamos torcer para o carro estar bem também – Maria acionou a ignição.  
_ Será que entrou areia no motor? – Virgínia arregalou os olhos _ Se entrou nós estamos ferradas!  
_ Bate nessa boca! – Crica exclamou, traçando o sinal da cruz sobre si _ Só faltava essa coisa enguiçar agora.  
_ Calma, gente – Maria intercedeu.  
_ É, pessoal, muita calma nessa hora _ Foi a vez de Ana intervir _ Vai, Maria, tenta outra vez.  
A jovem senhora que estava ao volante girou a chave, sem sucesso. Apenas aquele ruído do motor querendo partir e, nada de arrancar. Mais uma tentativa e nada. A cada virada da chave, os corações paravam por um segundo em expectativa.  
_ Acho melhor dar um tempo, Maria. Se continuar com isso vai arriar a bateria.  
_ Você está certa, Sílvia. Vamos dar um tempo _ Maria segurou o volante com as duas mãos e respirou profundamente, segurando o ar na tentativa de acalmar-se.  
O silêncio envolveu aquela parte da estrada vazia.  
Os olhares se cruzavam, mas nenhuma das amigas conseguia verbalizar seus pensamentos. Ninguém queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir o quanto todas estavam apavoradas com a possibilidade de estarem perdidas no meio do nada.  
_ Meninas, o celular! – De repente, Penny lembrou.  
_ O celular! – O coro não ensaiado foi inevitável.  
Imediatamente, todas sacaram seus aparelhos.  
_ Como é que pode uma coisa dessas? – Crica não podia crer no que via.  
_ Gente, isso aqui são os Estados Unidos da América do Norte, como é que não tem sinal? – Maria quase gritou, indignada.  
_ Talvez porque os nossos celulares não funcionem por aqui? – Sílvia arriscou.  
_ Ou a tempestade de areia pode ter criado um campo eletromagnético que esteja dispersando as ondas de telecomunicação.  
_ Crica, minha filha, de onde saiu isso? – Bonanzer, confusa, quis saber.  
_ Eu assisto o National Geografic, tá?  
_ Gente, o fato é que nenhuma de nós está conseguindo sinal pra pedir o resgate – Ana, como sempre, ponderada, continuou _ Vamos tentar dar a partida novamente.  
_ Isso – concordou Virgínia _ Todo mundo cruzando os dedinhos. Quem quiser pode fazer figa também.  
Maria ajeitou-se no banco do motorista e girou a chave novamente e, quando o motor virou, um monte de gritinhos e aplausos festejaram o sucesso da operação. Estavam a caminho novamente.

_

_ Hoss! Joe!  
_ Adam, onde você está?  
_ Aqui, encontrei água! Venham!  
Ambos os irmãos mais novos correram na direção do som da voz de Adam. Aquela era uma linda visão: saindo do meio de uma larga rachadura na rocha, um fio grosso de água cristalina.  
_ Eu não disse que os cavalos saberiam se cuidar? – Hoss abriu um largo sorriso satisfeito ao se deparar com os três animais junto ao minúsculo córrego que se formava rente ao chão.  
_ Cavalos são espertos – Joe sorriu abertamente, acariciando o quarto traseiro de Cochise _ Não é, Coch?  
_ Vamos encher os cantis e dar o fora desse lugar – Adam ordenou.  
Assim foi feito. Os três rapazes abasteceram seus cantis e saciaram sua sede. Tomaram suas montarias e retornaram à estrada. Com sorte, em dois dias, no máximo, estariam descansando na casa grande de Ponderosa.

_

O Cadillac conversível seguia ligeiro pela estrada, tripulado pelo animado grupo de fãs de Bonanza. Nenhuma das moças parecia ainda aborrecida com o evento que quase estragara seu tão planejado e esperado encontro. Tudo seguia na mais perfeita ordem, desde então. Exceto pelo fato dos celulares ainda estarem sem sinal e não conseguirem sintonizar sequer uma estação de rádio.  
_ Que droga! Nem uma musiquinha – reclamou Sílvia _ Onde já se viu uma Road trip sem fundo musical?  
_ Se vocês não se opuserem, tenho um cd do Legião – Crica sugeriu, meio sem jeito _ Ando sempre com ele...  
_ Legal! – Penny apoiou a ideia _ Adoro o Legião!  
_ Coloca aí, Criquinha! – Maria abriu um enorme e iluminado sorriso.  
O grupo foi ao delírio quando tocaram os primeiros acordes de Monte Castelo e o coro acompanhou a letra na voz de Renato Russo, cantando numa empolgação de fazer inveja.  
O cd já tinha rolado inteiro e as cordas vocais de cada uma estavam agradecidas por isso.  
_ Cara, o que esses sujeitos estão fazendo? – Maria afundou a mão na buzina.  
_ Vai ver é costume desse povo daqui, oras! – Virgínia levantou o corpo para ver melhor.  
_ Qual é? – Maria reclamou, buzinando mais longamente _ Esse é um país civilizado e as pessoas deveriam obedecer as leis de trânsito.  
_ Maria, é melhor diminuir ou vamos atropelar os caipiras – Crica sugeriu já meio preocupada com a aproximação do automóvel.  
_ Saiam da frente! – Maria gritou em inglês, buzinando repetidas vezes, com impaciência.  
_ Gente! Virgínia gritou.  
_ O que é agora? – Ana Maria puxou o corpo para cima novamente, já meio assustada com a possibilidade de outra tempestade de areia.  
_ Gente! – Virgínia quase engasgou com a palavra quando um dos cavaleiros parou seu animal e voltou-se para trás, ainda montado em sua sela. _ Eles estão aqui!  
Nesse exato momento, Maria enterrou o pé no freio, parando o carro bruscamente.  
A expressão nos rostos de cada uma daquelas mulheres era de, no mínimo, espanto. Não era possível. Não podiam acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.  
Sua apatia só foi quebrada quando o corpo inerte de Virgínia despencou No banco traseiro, sobre suas amigas.  
_ Vi! – Ana, Penny e Bonanzer chamaram ao mesmo tempo.  
_ Virgínia, amiga... – Ana Maria aspergiu um pouco de água da sua garrafinha sobre o rosto da desacordada companheira.  
Os três homens apearam apressadamente ao repararem no desmaio da senhora dentro daquela carruagem sem cavalos. Eles sequer pensaram na estranheza daquele transporte e daquelas pessoas, apenas correram em socorro das moças.  
_ Está tudo bem, madame? – O homem mais alto retirou o chapéu e perguntou num carregado sotaque texano.  
_ A senhora está ferida – Um outro ainda muito jovem correu para perto do carro.  
_ Mas que diabos é essa coisa? – O outro, todo vestido de negro, mas muito acinzentado pela poeira, colocou as mãos sobre os quadris e perguntou, franzindo a testa com força.  
_ Eu acho que vou desmaiar também... – Bonanzer levou a mão à testa quando Man in Black se aproximou do seu lado do carro.  
_ Maria, fecha a boca e me belisca – Crica sacudiu o braço da amiga que respirava com certa dificuldade.  
_ Ei, senhoras, vocês estão bem? – Hoss cutucou Ana _ Adam, acho que as senhoras estão em choque.  
_ Deve ser o calor – Joe comentou, abanando Maria com seu chapéu.  
_ Sou Hoss Cartwright, madame- O grandalhão sorriu para a jovem Penny, que tinha os grande e redondos olhos castanhos brilhando como os do Gato de Botas do Shrek _ Esses são meus irmãos, Adam e Little Joe.  
_ Nós... Nós... – a menina estava muito confusa e admirada _ Nós sabemos quem vocês são.  
_ Sabem? – O mais moço dos três estranhou.  
_ Ainda bem que alguém sabe de alguma coisa – Adam cruzou os braços sobre o peito _ Porque eu estou muito confuso aqui.  
_ Junte-se ao clube, irmão _ Sílvia afirmou, ainda um pouco atordoada.  
_ Alguém pode, por favor explicar o que isso significa? – Adam estava um tanto impaciente.

_**CONTINUA**_**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Uma questão de Tempo**

_ Gente, eu estou ficando tonta...

_ Calma, Sílvia! – Ana abanou a amida _ Já basta a Virgínia apagada!

_ Por Deus, Adam... – Joe aproximou o rosto da mulher desacordada _ Será que a senhora teve um ataque do coração?

_ Bata nessa boca, irmão! – Hoss empurrou o jovem para o lado _ Saia de cima e dê espaço para a senhora respirar.

_ Deve ser o calor... – Crica passou um lenço úmido sobre o rosto de Virgínia _ É emoção demais para um dia só...

_ Senhoras – O rapaz vestido de preto descruzou os braços e empurrou seu chapéu para trás _ Eu estou ainda um pouco confuso e gostaria de saber que espécie de transporte é esse que as moças usam.

_ É um carro, cara! – Bonanzer respondeu meio aborrecida com a falta de interesse do rapaz na condição de sua frágil amigo _ Será que o bonitão nunca viu um Cadilac conversível antes?

_ Glauce! – Ana cutucou_ É óbvio que Ad... que o jovem nunca viu um automóvel antes.

_ Ah, tá...

_ Moças, parece que sua amiga já está melhorando – Hoss sorriu para a assistência _ Com certeza o calor foi demais para a pobrezinha.

_ E aquela maldita tempestade de areia que quase nos matou do coração – Penny reclamou.

_ Vocês também foram apanhadas pela tempestade, pequenina?

_ Sim, fomos – Maria adiantou-se _ Um horror, se quer saber.

_ Viram que fofo? – Penny engatou no modo fã e não conseguia parar de sorrir _ Ele me chamou de pequenina... Tão fofo...

_ Bem, agora que o susto passou, poderíamos passar às apresentações e a algumas explicações, se as senhoras permitirem _ Adam retirou o chapéu e continuou _ Sou Adam Cartwright e estes são meus irmãos – apontou-os um de cada vez _ Hoss e Joe.

Os dois outros irmãos fizeram uma reverência e sorriram para o grupo de mulheres que tinham os sete pares de olhos mais brilhantes e coloridos que aqueles rapazes já tinham visto em suas vistas.

_ Caraca, eu acho que vou ter um piripaque... – Crica levou a mão ao peito.

_ Segura a onda, amiga e deixa pra ter um treco mais tarde _ Bonanzer apoiou-se na dobra do braço direito de sua amiga.

_ E as senhoras são...- O jovem de preto ergueu uma sobracelha.

Maria tomou a frente das apresentações e nomeou o grupo, apontando cada uma:

_ Eu sou Maria, esta é Ana, a mocinha é Penny. Ali ao lado, estão Vírgínia e Sílvia e por fim Bo... errr, quero dizer, Glauce e Claudia.

As mulheres sorriram animadas e estenderam suas mãos para cumprimentar cada um dos rapazes.

_ Ainda bem que a Maria sabe os nossos nomes verdadeiros – Cochichou Bonanzer para Crica _ Ia ficar esquisito apresentar a gente com os nossos apelidos...

_ Apelido não é pra ser reconhecido _ Crica cochichou de volta _ Então tem que ser diferente mesmo. Vamos. Eu só quero ver como a gente vai explicar pra esses garotos quem somos e de onde viemos.

_ Eles vão pirar _ Bonanzer levou a mão à boca, falando baixinho.

_ Se vão...

_ Creio que seria melhor se todos fôssemos para a sombra daquelas rochas até que o calor abrande um pouco.

_ Boa ideia, Hoss – Joe concordou, estendendo a mão para a jovem Penny.

_ O que ela está penando que está fazendo? _Os olhos de Maria quase saltaram das órbitas _ Ela é uma Hossgirl!

_ Fala baixo, Maria! Tá doida? – Virgínia cutucou a outra _ Mas se essa baixinha se meter a besta como meu Little Lindo, vai ter!

_ Seu uma vírgula, Virgínia _ Crica reclamou _ Nosso! Pode colocar no plural!

_ Vejam – Sílvia apontou para a cena mais adiante e todas sorriram quando Hoss ofereceu seu braço a Penny e esta aceitou-o com um largo sorriso, deixando um decepcionado irmão caçula a ver navios.

O grupo seguiu os irmãos Cartwright até uma formação rochosa que se projetava a uns passos de onde seria, no futuro, o acostamento da rodovia.

_ Senhoras – Adam indicou um espaço longe do sol quente _ eu e meus irmãos estaremos de volta em poucos minutos. Creio que gostariam de descansar antes de retomarmos nossa conversa e seguirmos nossos caminhos.

As mulheres se acomodaram na sombra e observaram os irmãos se afastarem em direção aos cavalos soltos na estrada.

_ Vou te contar... – Ana suspirou _ Esse homem me mata...

_ E aquela voz – Sívia completou _ Chega a dar um calor...

_ Me belisca pra ver se seu não morri – Bonanzer esticou o braço na frente das amigas.

_ E agora? Crica empurrou os óculos de grau até o alto da cabeça e limpou o rosto empoeirado.

_ Como assim, e agora? Penny perguntou.

_ Bem, não é só no seriado que Adam é esperto e desconfiado. Ele está se coçando pra saber quem somos nós e de onde viemos.

_ Vamos ter que contar... – Sílvia concluiu

_ Isso será interessante – Ana secou atrás do pescoço com sua echarpe.

_ Senhor Cartwright – Virgínia imitou um ar empertigado _ Nós viemos do Brasil para um encontro de fãs de Bonanza em Carson City e, a propósito, nós somos do século XXI.

_ Temos sorte de não haver camisas de força no meio desse deserto – Ana completou.

_ Mas então, o que faremos? Maria questionou _ Eles não vão engolir qualquer história da Carochinha.

_ Eu voto por contar a verdade – Ana afirmou _ Simples e diretamente.

_ Eu concordo – Crica acrescentou – O pior que pode acontecer é eles montarem e fugirem de nós feito o diabo foge da cruz.

_ O que é bem provável que aconteça _ Bonanzer coçou a cabeça.

_ Vamos votar? – Virgínia sugeriu _ Quem concorda em soltar a bomba de uma vez, levante a mão.

Depois de uma série de olhares trocados em dúvida e medo, todas as amigas ergueram suas mãos.

_ Então está decidido.

Não tardou para que os jovens homens retornassem ao abrigo.

_ Senhoras, precisamos partir imediatamente – Adam ordenou.

_ Como assim? – Ana questionou-o, levantando-se.

_ Meu irmão avistou sinais de cavaleiros em nosso encalço. Provavelmente guerreiros Paiute.

_ Meu Deus, índios! – Virgínia preocupou-se _ O que faremos?

_ Vamos dar o fora bem rápido, madame – Hoss respondeu, tomando a mão da pequena Penny.

_ Vocês tem certeza? Talvez seja uma patrulha...- Sílvia questionou o mais velho dos rapazes.

_ Eu tenho certeza, dona – o jovenzinho interrompeu _ Posso não ter muita idade mas já vivi o suficiente nessa terra pra saber diferenciar um bando de índios de uma patrulha e, de mais a mais, por que montariam uma patrulha para nos socorrer?

_ Deixa pra lá, garoto- Sílvia respondeu, desanimada, seguindo o grupo de volta ao carro.

De volta ao Cadillac, as mulheres tomaram seus lugares e Maria acionou a ignição. Mais uma vez, o motor roncou, mas não virou. A máquina gritava a cada tentativa, sem funcionar.

Alguns metros a frente, os três homens observavam intrigados aquele grupo inusitado a bordo daquela máquina infernal. Eles precisavam partir,mas a coisa metálica insistia em não sair do lugar.

Adam e seus irmãos tocaram seus cavalos na direção do automóvel e pararam ao seu lado, ainda sobre suas montarias.

_ Quel é o problema, senhoras?

_ O motor não pega – Maria respondeu meio sem jeito _ Acho que teremos que empurrar.

_ A senhora pretende cruzar o deserto empurrando essa coisa? - Joe empurrou seu chapéu para trás e assoviou.

_ Não, querido...

_ Todos mundo pra fora! – Crica gritou, agitando as mãos _ Vamos dar um tranco nessa carroça!

Os rapazes permaneceram montados, atônitos quando as mulheres saíram e se posicionaram atrás do enorme veículo.

_ Vocês três, barbados, vão ficar aí olhando enquanto a gente faz o trabalho pesado? – Ana perguntou, muito aborrecida _ Sou me faltava essa...

Os três irmãos apearam e juntaram-se às outras seis mulheres na traseira e laterais do automóvel. Todos empurraram com força, deslocando o pesado veículo, ganhando velocidade na estrada de terra. Maria virou a chave e, quando o motor roncou longamente, gritos animados ecoaram pelo deserto. Todas as mulheres pulavam e giravam, batendo palmas e trocando abraços.

_ Todas a bordo! – Maria gritou, chamando suas amigas que, prontamente correram de volta a seus lugares.

O grande carro acelerou, levantando uma espessa nuvem de poeira sobre os irmãos Cartwright.

_ Cof! Cof! Cof! – Joe tossiu ferozmente.

_ Irmão mais velho, essas donas são muito esquisitas...

_ Nem me diga, Hoss. Nem me diga...

Os três saltaram sobre seus cavalos e partiram num galope atrás da cortina empoeirada que o tal automóvel das senhoras estranhas havia deixado para trás. Com sorte, os Paiutes estariam ainda longe demais para localizar sua pista.

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: REVELAÇÕES

Depois de uma hora de viagem em velocidade de cruzeiro pela estrada empoeirada, o Cadillac começou a apresentar os sintomas do desgaste.

_ Mas o que foi agora? – Bonanzer percebeu o barulho estranho no motor.

_ Essa carroça está engasgando... – Maria respondeu – Ai, meu pai...

_ O que foi? –Ana, Sílvia e Virgínia formaram o coro preocupado _Fala logo!

_ Meninas, eu acho que estamos ficando sem combustível...

_ Fala sério, Maria! – Crica reclamou _ Você não encheu o tanque quando saímos da última parada?

_ Enchi, mas acho que andamos mais do que programamos...

_ E o posto de gasolina mais próximo está a 147 anos no futuro... – Ana concluiu desanimada.

Mais alguns metros e o carro parou definitivamente. O grupo inteiro suspirou com um ar de muxoxo.

Os rapazes Cartwright se aproximaram e pararam suas montarias ao lado do automóvel enguiçado. Trocaram olhares confusos e Hoss foi o primeiro a falar:

_ Algum problema, madame?

_ Se falta de gasolina numa estada deserta do século XIX pode ser considerado um problema, sim, meu caro, temos um problema... – Maria mal conseguia levantar os olhos do volante.

_ Talvez se nós dermos um – Joe estalou os dedos pensativo _ Como se chama mesmo, Adam?

_ Um tranco?

_ Isso, irmão mais velho! – o rapaz sorriu abertamente _ Talvez funcione novamente. Vamos lá, pessoal, todos para trás para empurrar!

_ Segura a sua onda, bebê – Crica segurou o braço do rapaz que acabara de apear do cavalo _ Dessa vez não vai ter jeito, sinto muito...

_ Hora, mas funcionou lá atrás!

_ Deixa eu te explicar, querido _ Foi a vez de Virgínia interferir _ Esse monte de ferro velho é movido à gasolina.

_ Gasolina? – Os irmãos perguntaram juntos.

_ É, rapazes – Sílvia entrou na conversa, erguendo-se no banco traseiro e apoiando-se no encosto _ Gasolina é um combustível obtido através do refino do petróleo, coisa que só vai rolar daquai há uns 25, 30 anos mais ou menos.

_ Sabem, moças – Adam contornou seu cavalo e apoiou as mãos na cintura _ Estou ficando cada vez mais confuso.

_É, Adam- Hoss franziu a testa_ A metade do tempo eu não entendo o que elas falam.

_ Certamente porque, irmão do meio, nós não estamos, definitivamente, falando a mesma linguagem.

_ Olha, galera, é melhor a gente abrir o jogo logo – Sílvia concluiu _ Os caras já sacaram que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui.

_ Sim,senhoras – Adam concordou erguendo a sobrancelha mais alto que qualquer um poderia acreditar se possível _ Um pouco de honestidade neste diálogo viria bem a calhar.

_ Certo... – Maria engoliu em seco.

_ O fato é que nós não somos daqui – Ana Maria afirmou _ Nós viemos de muito longe e...

_ E... – o jovenzinho cruzou os braços sobre o peito e pareceu muito interessado.

_ Pra dizer a verdade, nós não pertencemos a este lugar nem a este tempo. É isso.

_ Ana, é melhor você explicar isso direito – Virgínia colocou, reparando na expressão estampada nos rostos dos rapazes _ Ilha só a cara de caneca deles!

_ Bem, deixem-me colocar assim _ Penny iniciou a narrativa _ Nós todas somos amigas virtuais e nos encontramos para participar de um encontro em Carson City. Então, decidimos fazer uma viagem de carro a partir de Los Angeles. Sabe, curtir a paisagem e tal... Bem, no meio do caminho, fomos apanhadas pela tempestade de areia e, quando tudo clareou estávamos aqui, com vocês.

_ E qual é a novidade, garota? – Joe parecia um tanto intrigado.

_ A novidade é que er... – Crica engasgou _ Que nós saímos de Los Angeles em setembro de 2012.

_ A senhora poderia repetir? – Adam arqueou ainda mais as grossas sobrancelhas e empurrou o chapéu preto para trás.

_ É exatamente como você ouviu, amigo.

_ Mas são quase 150 anos à frente! – Joe concluiu assombrado.

_ Adam, acho que o sol fritou os miolos das pobrezinhas.

_ Cale a boca, Hoss – Adam aproximou-se, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a porta do carro _ Vocês, por um acaso pensam que somos alguma espécie de idiotas?

_ De jeito nenhum! – Virgínia ergueu-se indignada _Não entendo porque você está tão aborrecido.

_ Oh, não? – O homem de preto afastou-se um pouco, girou lentamente sobre os calcanhares e sugou uma profunda golfada de ar _ Vocês realmente acreditam que nós engoliríamos essa história maluca de mulheres que vem do futuro?

_ Por que não? Virgínia ainda argumentou antes de ser puxada de volta ao banco por Bonanzer.

_ Fica quieta, Virgínia. O cara está confuso, é normal.

_ Eu já teria nos colocado numa boa e forte camisa de força, amiga. – Maria empurrou os óculos escuros para o alto da cabeça _ E por muito menos!

_ Bem, meninos, acreditem ou não, estes são os fatos: Somos do futuro, íamos a uma convenção de fãs em Carson City quando a tempestade de areia nos arrastou para cá e agora estamos aqui, no meio de lugar nenhum com vocês três.

_ O que, na realidade, não é de todo ruim – Bonanzer completou _ O povo do fórum vai se rasgar de inveja quando a gente contar isso lá no Brasil.

_ Se nós voltarmos ao Brasil – Crica interveio _ Se voltarmos ao século XXI...

_ É muito "se" pro meu gosto... – Sílvia parecia desanimada.

_ Resta ainda uma questão.

_ Que questão, irmãozinho?

_ O que faremos com as moças?

_ Como assim, o que faremos com as moças? – Ana Maria ergueu-se novamente no banco de trás _ Alto lá, cara pálida! Ninguém vai fazer nada com ninguém e nós vamos sair desse buraco todos juntos!

_ Calma senhora _ Hoss empurrou o mais velho para trás e espalmou sua grande mão no peito do irmão _ Veja bem, Adam, não podemos deixar as moças aqui sozinhas e já que essa máquina não funciona, não temos como carregá-las em nossos cavalos.

_ Eu sei, Hoss. Eu sei. Só deixe-me pensar um pouco.

_ Ei, rapazes – Joe chamou _ Rapazes!

_ Fique quieto, Joe. Estou pensando.

_ Adam, se eu fosse você, pouparia seus miolos porque eu já tenho uma solução.

_ Certo, espertinho. Então, conte-nos a sua brilhante ideia e aproveite pra tirar esse sorriso idiota da cara.

_ Lá – o rapaz apontou para uma pequena formação rochosa não muito distante, perto do horizonte _ Estão vendo? Lá nas colinas há um riacho e umas cavernas que podem nos fornecer abrigo. Poderemos nos proteger e assim que o sol nascer, um de nós volta até a fazenda e traz o carroção para levar as meninas até ponderosa.

_ Caramba, Joe! – Hoss grotiou, batendo forte no ombro do irmão menor, fazendo-o saltar alguns passos para frente _ Isso é que foi uma ideia danada de boa! Ele está certo Adam. Logo será noite e precisamos colocar as moças em segurança, os cavalos precisam de água e descanço, além do que, meu estômago está rocando mais do que uma trovoada!

_ Certo, certo... Vocês dois vão na frente e devagar – Adam apontou para as mulheres _ E vocês, moças, recolham o que precisarem, mas o estritamente necessário. Não esqueçam seus cantis.

_ Cantis?

_ Sim, senhora. Cantis. Não se vive muito tempo neste lugar sem água.

_ Mas nós não temos cantis.

_ E como vocês pretendiam sobreviver?

_ Com as nossas garrafinhas – Virgínia levantou sua garrafinha de plástico decorada com o mapa de Ponderosa _ E sempre há uma loja nos postos de gasolina onde podemos comprar água mineral ou um refri.

_ Virgínia! – Um coro soou em uníssono.

_ Caraca, o que deu em vocês, meninas? Estão todas tão nervosas, credo...

Adam Cartwright não estava com disposição para discutir, não estava com paciência para pajear um bando de mulheres muito estranhas, com roupas esquisitas e atitudes nada convencionais pelo meio do deserto. Ele apenas indicou o caminho e esperou que elas caminhassem atrás dos animais montados por seus irmãos e as seguiu, puxando seu próprio cavalo pelo cabresto.

O sol do final da tarde não deu trégua ao calor insuportável que ardia sobre a pele desprotegida. As amigas caminhavam lentamente, duas a duas e mantinham o silêncio, poupando o fôlego, como tinham sido orientadas a fazer. O suor escorria-lhes pelo rosto e ensopava-lhes as roupas. A tal colina que parecia estar logo ali não chegava nunca e seus pés já estavam começando a formar bolhas.

Algumas horas depois de terem iniciado a caminhada, Joe surgiu montando seu cavalo e anunciou que estavam muito próximos do pequeno vale que se formava atrás da colina. O rapaz apareceu, exibindo um sorriso capaz de iluminar o mundo e apeou junto dos companheiros de viagem que haviam parado para descansar por alguns minutos.

Rapidamente todos se puseram de pé e seguiram em frente. A perspectiva de sombra, água fresca e algo quente para por no estômago era algo tentador.

Joe estava certo. Não mais do que 15 minutos de caminhada foram necessários para que avistassem o pequeno oásis em meio à desolação.

O riacho de água cristalina foi uma bênção para os corpos quentes e sedentos. Os rapazes soltaram os animais que, imediatamente, encontraram espaço às margens para saviar sua sede e descansar. As mulheres correram afoitas e beberam do líquido refrescante, pulando dentro do córrego, em seguida, espalhando água para todo lado, umas sobre as outras como um bando de crianças arteiras.

Assim que determinaram que uma pequena caverna seria o abrigo ideal, os irmãos partiram, afirmando que retornariam em breve com algo para o jantar.

_ O que será que eles vão fazer? Virgínia observava os rapazes se afastarem da borda da caverna.

_ Acho que vão caçar – Crica respondeu, recolhendo gravetos secos e empilhando-os no centro da caverna.

_ Espero que não tragam nenhuma cobra para o jantar- Sílvia afirmou.

_ Cobra deve ter um gosto melhor do que gambá... _ Ana comentou, rindo da expressão no rosto da amiga.

_ Cobra ou gambá, o que eu sei é que os bonitões ali vão trazer esses bichos pra gente limpar e cozinhar – Bonanzer torceu o nariz.

_ Pois vocês fiquem sabendo que é contra os meus princípios maltratar animais, sejam eles peçonhentos ou fedorentos _ Penny resgungou, contrariada _ Eu não vou esfolar animalzinho nenhum.

_ Amiguinha, com a fome que eu estou, não creio que eu vá ficar muito preocupada com os meus princípios ecologicamente corretos...

_ É, Ana – Sílvia concordou, juntando os últimos gravetos _ Alguém tem um isqueiro aí?

_ Pegue! _ Crica tirou o objeto do bolso da bermuda e atirou para a companheira que incendiou os galhos mais finos, iniciando a fogueira.

_ Uai, Criquinha _ Penny estranhou _ Eu não sabia que você era fumante.

_ E não sou.

_ Então, por que você anda com um isqueiro no bolso?

_ Amiguinha, como diria o MacGyver, não se vai a lugar nenhum sem um isqueiro, um clipse de papel, um elástico, um canivete e um chiclete – A mulher foi tirando os pequenos objetos do bolso enquanto falava.

Todas explodiram numa gargalhada.

_ Nunca se sabe quando essa tranqueira vai ser útil...

Os rapazes Cartwright, para alívio geral, entraram na caverna quando já estava escuro, trazendo suas presas esfoladas e lavadas, atravessadas num galho para ser colocado sobre o fogo preparado pelas mulheres. Os olhares se cruzaram,mas nenhuma delas teve coragem de perguntar que animais tinham sido abatidos para servirem-lhes de alimento. Elas apenas sentaram ao redor da fogueira e esperaram até que Hoss anunciou que o jantar estava pronto. O espeto de madeira passou de mão em mão, onde cada um retirou um pedaço da carne assada.

_ O que será que é isso? – Penny sussurrou para Ana.

_ Sei não, querida... Além do mais, nessas horas, a ignorância é uma bênção. Relaxa e come.

Nenhum dos irmãos falou no controverso assunto do futuro e das viagens no tempo. Eles fizeram um acordo tácito de não tocar mais neste ponto até que estivessem em segurança, em casa, sob a sabedoria de seu pai e bem próximos da civilização onde poderiam, se necessário, acionar as autoridades para lidar com aquele bando de mulheres insanas.

Assim que a refeição terminou, o mais velho dos irmãos sugeriu que cada qual se preparasse para dormir. O dia seguinte seria longo, principalmente para aqueles que fossem cavalgar até Ponderosa para trazer ajuda.

As amigas esticaram echarpes e chalés pelo chão e deitaram-se sobre o terreno rochoso. Estava frio àquela altura e Hoss saiu por alguns momentos para buscar mais lenha. Assim que o grandalhão retornou, estabeleceu com seus irmãos, turnos de vigília e sortearam entre si, com pequenos gravetos em tamanhos diferentes, os dois que voltariam à fazenda. De longe, as moças observaram e perceberam que Adam e Hoss partiriam com a primeira luz da manhã enquanto Joe ficaria para protegê-las.

A noite não foi fácil: o chão duro, a friagem que entrava pela carne e chegava aos ossos, os pios de corujas e uivos de coiotes, além de momentos de silêncio absoluto, um silêncio ensurdecedor que assustava até a alma. O cansaço venceu, derrotando uma a uma.

Era madrugada quando o movimento acordou algumas das mulheres. Adam e Hoss saíam da caverna, carregando suas selas nas costas. Eles estavam de partida e Joe os acompanhou para fora.

Em poucos minutos, todo o grupo estava desperto. Bonanzer aproximou-se da bolsa de provisões que Hoss tinha usado na noite anterior e encontrou um saco de couro cheio de pó de café. Imediatamente, colocou um bule sobre a brasa da fogueira para ferver a água.

_ Vocês não acham que Joe está demorando lá fora? _ Maria perguntou, indo em direção à enrtrada.

_vai ver ele foi cuidar do Cochise _ Crica respondeu, indo ao encontro da amiga _ Você sabe como ele é com aquele cavalo...

_ Será que ele foi com os irmãos e largou a gente aqui? – Sílvia pareceu assustada.

_ De jeito nenhum! Virgínia indignou-se _ O meu Joe jamais nos abandoraria!

_ Seu Joe? – Maria enviou um olhar assassino através da loira _ Errr... Nosso... Joe...

_ Eu vou lá fora dar uma olhada.

_ Eu vou com você, Maria.

Crica e Maria saíram da caverna a tempo de testemunhar os primeiros raios de sol rasgando a madrugada, dando ao céu um tom alaranjado, numa abóbada infinitamente azul. Com movimentos longos de braços e pernas, as amigas alongaram o corpo, esticando os músculos maltratados pelo chão duro. Caminharam lenta e silenciosamente pelo pequeno espaço até as primeiras rochas que separavam a caverna do riacho. Sobre a pedra maior, viram algo que as fez engolir a respiração.

_ Ei, garotas, o que vocês estão fazendo? Virgínia aproximava-se animadamente quando um gesto de Maria a fez estancar no lugar _ O que foi? – Siussurrou _ O que tem aí?

Virgínia aproximou-se cautelosamente depois que Crica enviou-lhe um gesto. As três mulheres passaram pela rocha onde estavam depositados, um par de botas e meias, um chapéu e calças e camisa que elas tão bem conheciam. Seus olhos abriram-se ao máximo. Seus corações estavam estrangulados na garganta e, não fossem os arbustos que as separavam do fluxo d'água, todas teriam caído de cara dentro do rio.

Ali, a não mais de 50 metros de distância, a visão do paraíso.

Do alto da colina, escorregando por entre as pedras que saltavam da terra, a água cristalina cintilava, descendo faceira sobre o corpo esguio e bronzeado. Cada músculo marcado pelas gotas refrescantes. Cada movimento executado com graça e leveza, com a firmeza e o vigor da juventude. Nunca poderiam ter imaginado que um corpo masculino pudesse possuir tantas curvas perfeitas. As mãos do jovem Cartwright brincavam com a barra de sabão que cobria seu belo corpo com espuma. O mundo parecia executar os minutos em câmera lenta, dada a sedução daquele inocente banho. Um arrepio correu-lhes pela espinha quando o rapaz sacudiu o cabelo molhado, espalhando gotículas por toda aparte, como o tinham visto fazer inúmeras vezes no seriado da TV.

As três mulheres permaneceram mudas, estáticas, cada uma perdida em seu devaneio, à beira do riacho, preocupadas em não fazer o menor movimento ou emitir qualquer som que pudesse revelar sua posição ou assustar o rapaz, pondo um fim ao seu deleite.

_ Oh, meus deuses... – Virgínia sussurrou, em transe _ Willy, em pessoa...

_ Ssssshiiiii – Fica quietinha, amiga.

_ Gente, acho que eu estou passando mal... – Maria sentou-se na areia, abanando-se com as mãos.

_ Vamos. _ Crica apanhou as duas, puxando-as pela camiseta.

_ Que vamos aonde? Tá doida? – Maria soltou-se e, quando voltou-se para a nascente, percebeu que o rapaz já não estava lá. – Cadê ele?

_ Era isso que eu estava tentando mostrar. O banho acabaou e ele vai estar em cima de nós em dois segundos!

_ Ai, quem me dera... – Virgínia levantou-se com um olhar meio bobo.

_ Vamos nessa!

As moças voltaram correndo para a caverna e foram recebidas por 4 pares de olhos inquisitivos. Nada responderam, apenas pondo o indicador sobre a boca para que as amigas não fizessem mais perguntas. Sentaram-se ao redor do braseiro e, rapidamente, apanharam as canecas de cobre com café que esperava por elas. Mantiveram seus olhares presos à entrada da caverna, até que seu objeto de desejo passou por ela, com um sorriso radiante e o corpo ainda molhado sob as roupas úmidas.

_ Bom dia, meninas ! – O sorriso se ampliou _ Que cheiro bom! Vocês fizeram café!

_ Excelente dia, Little Joe...

CONTINUA


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: A ESPERA DO RESGATE

Levou algum tempo para que as hipnotizadas Joegirls pudessem recuperar a consciência. Afinal, Little Joe estava ali, ao alcance das mãos, agachado ao lado da fogueira, saborando o café preto, oferecendo uma visão panorâmica do sonho de consumo de onze entre 10 fãs de Michael Landon.

As outras moças, sentaram-se com o grupo ao redor do pequeno braseiro que sobrara da fogueira que aquecera a noite. Não havia como negar que, mesmo preferindo um dos outros irmãos, todas estavam muito entretidas observando os movimentos suaves do jovem de olhos esverdeados.

De repente, Joe sentiu-se um tanto incomodado. Teve a nítida sensação de que todos os olhares estavam sobre ele e afastou-se um pouco, pousando seu precisos bumbum no chão frio.

_ Muito bom café – ele puxou assunto, meio sem jeito _ Se vocês quiserem, podem ir ao riacho para se lavar... a água está um pouco fria, mas é uma delícia. Prometo que não saio daqui – ele riu.

_ Sim, senhor... – Ana levantou-se, puxando crica pela manga da camiseta – Acho que todas nós precisamos de um banho frio, não é, meninas?

_ O que? – Maria assustou-se _ Hã?

_ Banho, Maria – Ana reafirmou _ Bem gelado. Agora. Vai, levanta.

_ Oh, sim... – Maria despertou _ É claro. Banho – levantou-se, trazendo Virgínia pelo braço quando todas as outras já caminhavam para fora _ Bem frio. Isso mesmo. Geladíssimo, de preferência.

_ Podem ficar a vontade, moças! – Joe gritou sem sair do lugar _ Estão seguras comigo. Afinal, sou um cavalheiro!

_ Seguras, bah! – Virgínia expressou sua irritação _ Quem quer estar segura com o Little Lindo? Eu queria era me perder todinha...

_ Sossega, mulher – Sílvia cutucou.

_ Eu só queria ver se você ficaria toda tranquilona assim se fosse o Adam lá – Maria retrucou.

_ Peladão, do jeito que veio ao mundo... – Crica completou, chegando à beira do rio e provando a água _ Tá frio pra danar isso aqui...

_ Bem – Penny colocou as pontas dos dedos na correnteza _ que jeito, né? Não dá é pra gente passar outro dia sem um banho. Eu já estou me sentindo péssima.

_ Vamos nessa, galera – Bonanzer empurrou as amigas _ Depois do primeiro choque, a gente acostuma.

As moças retiraram suas roupas e entraram na água fria. Aos poucos, os tremores e os arrepios de frio passaram e deram lugar à satisfação de sentir o corpo mais limpo e fresco.

_ Alguém me passa o sabão, por favor.

_ Que sabão, Vi?

_ Ora, o sabonete – olhou ao redor _ Vai dizer que ninguém trouxe um sabonete?

Diante do silêncio e dos olhares, Virgínia concluiu que, como ela mesma, nenhuma de suas companheiras havia pensado no detalhe do sabão. Toalhas ela sabia que não haveriam pois ninguém imaginava que uma situação como aquela pudesse acontecer, mas todas tinham pequenos sabonetes embalados dentro de suas bolsas.

_ Bem, acho que alguém terá que voltar à caverna para buscar uns sabonetes – Sílvia sugeriu _ Não dá pra tomar banho direito assim.

_ Joe tinha um sabão... – Crica delirou, lembrando a cena.

_ Eu vou lá. – Virgínia foi voluntária e ergueu-se do pequeno córrego, anadando em direção à margem. Lá, ela apanhou suas roupas e as vestiu, partindo em seguida.

As amigas continuaram aproveitando a frescura da água e, em algum momento, alguém lembrou de lavar as roupas sujas enquanto o sol estava quente o suficiente para secá-las rapidamente.

Joe continuava apreciando o café quando a mulher loira adentrou a caverna. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu, quase provocando uma parada cardíaca à mulher. Ela resistiu bravamente, retribuiu o sorriso e caminhou em direção ao amontoado de bolsas femininas que estavam junto à parede. Buscou as pequenas embalagens, guardando-as sobre o colo.

Virgínia podia sentir os olhos de Joe a seguindo de um canto a outro. "O que será que seu nesse garoto?" ela pensava, agitada "Será que Joe se amarra numa coroa e a gente não sabia?" os pelos da nuca se arrepiaram novamente " Deixade ser assanhada, mulher. Onde já se viu... Bem que eu gostaria, mas... Ah, para de besteira e coloca a cabeça no lugar!"

Perdendo-se em seus pensamentos, a Joegirl não percebeu imediatamente a aproximação do rapaz e assustou-se quando sentiu o calor da respiração dele junto ao seu ouvido.

_ Eu não pretendia assustá-la – o jovem sussurrou, muito próximo.

_ Eu... eu... eu não... – O que estava acontecendo? Virgínia pensou.

_ Sabe... Estive prestando atenção em você... – Joe colocou uma mecha solta do cabelo para trás da orelha de Virgínia.

_ É? – ela engoliu em seco, meio sem respirar ainda.

_ Sim... – os olhos estavam mais próximos e verdes agora, de um verde sedento, muito, muito tentador.

_ Você está bem? – A moça torceu as sobrancelhas, em choque _ Quero dizer... eu nunca pensei que você... que...

_ Shhhhhh – o indicador do rapaz pousou sobre os lábios entreabertos de Virgínia, impedindo-a de continuar _ Você fala demais...

Muito lentamente, o jovem Cartwright aproximou seu lábios, sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos olhos da mulher. Cada centímetro de aproximação foi mágico e, ao tocarem os lábios um do outro, uma explosão ocorreu dentro de Virgínia. Ela sentiu suas pernas falsearem e, imediatamente foi apoiada por aqueles braços fortes que agora seguravam-na firmemente pela cintura.

Aquele beijo que parecia durar uma eternidade, começou com um leve roçar, um sentir o morno da respiração tão próxima e o bater acelerado do coração. Virgínia afastou mais os lábios, permitindo a invasão do rapaz, elevando sua temperatura à beira da erupção. Suas mãos mapeavam as costas firmes e musculosas do jovem que a tomava nos braços; seu cérebro estava entrando em curto, pedindo mais e com medo de que nada daquilo fosse real. Não dava pra ser racional, não com aquele garoto. Como alguém tão jovem pode ter tanto talento? Ser tão sexy?

"Ah, inferno... Isso não é hora de analisar a situação,Virgínia..." Ela pensou com seus botões "Relaxa e aproveita..."

Virgínia rendeu-se totalmente e percebeu que as mãos de Joe caminhavam ousadamente por suas costas e cintura a baixo. Sentiu a pressão do seu corpo contra o dele e as reações que isso nele provocavam.

De repente, sons de passos apressados e um falatório chamou a atenção dos dois pombinhos que se afastaram imediatamente, sem fôlego.

Joe voltou-se para o outro lado, sorrindo quando duas das outras mulheres entraram na caverna, sem aviso. Ele permaneceu ali, por alguns momentos respirando fundo e tentando concentrar-se em algo menos caloroso.

_Algum problema? – Bonanzer torceu as sobrancelhas, olhando de um para outro.

_ Problema nenhum _ Virgínia respondeu, recuperando a compostura e tentando disfarçar o incômodo _ Eu já estava saindo mesmo...

_ Você demorou tanto que pensamos em ajudá-la – Penny manteve o olhar desconfiado sobre os dois _ Achou os sabonetes?

_ Sim, sim... Claro que achei... – Vi abaixou-se, recuperando os tabletes espalhados pelo chão.

_ Certo... – Bonanzer deixou escapar um sorriso malicioso _ Estamos vendo e – puxou Penny pelo braço _ acho mesmo que você não está precisando de nenhuma ajuda aqui, né, amiga?- Piscou para Virgínia.

_ Moças, vocês acham que é seguro eu sair agora? – Joe apanhou a jaqueta verde e posicionou-as na frente do corpo, trazendo também o seu rifle _ Pensei em sair e caçar algo para o almoço. – As mulheres fizeram uma mesura, apontando o caminho para fora, sorrindo _ Esse café da manhã não sustenta ninguém, não é? – Penny e Bonanzer colcoram uma expressão muito inocente em seus rostos enquanto concordavam com o jovem aflito em seu caminho para fora _ Espero não demorar... e... qualquer problema, minha pistola está ali e... bem... é só dar 3 tiros para o alto e voltarei imediatamente.

_ Pode deixar, Joe... – Bonanzer sorriu mais abertamente, quando o rapaz passou correndo por elas.

Não foi mais possível segurar a correnteza de gargalhadas que se sucedeu. Penny mal conseguia respirar e estava ficando tão vermelha quanto uma beterraba.

_ Espera só até as garotas saberem disso! – Bonanzer continuava a rir.

_ Caraca, a Virgínia pegou o Little lindo! – Penny levou a mão à boca para conter os risos, sem sucesso. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto _ Danada, hein! – bateu levemente no ombro esquerdo de Virgínia que, a essa altura, tinha os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa e terror.

_ Vocês duas vão ficar de boca fechada que não aconteceu nada aqui, tá?

_ Ah, não? – Bonanzer cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e torceu os lábios _ Deixa de ser cínica, Vi! Tá pensando que a jaqueta escondeu o estado do garoto? Dava pra sacar o Willy de prontidão há um quilômetro de distância!

_ Aigizuis... – Virgínia passou a mão pela testa, afastando o cabelo do rosto.

_ Vi, relaxa –Penny sorriu para a a miga _ Você é uma sortuda, cara! Já pensou? Você deu um amasso no Little Joe Cartwright! Quem já fez isso fora de uma fita de 5 milímetros, mulher?

_ Gente, vocês tem que prometer... – Virgínia não teve a chance de concluir sua súplica porque suas amigas já estavam todas entrando na caverna para verificar o motivo de sua demora _ Ferrou...

_ Prometer o que? – Maria quis saber.

_ Nada – a loira interveio com um olhar apavorado escrito no rosto.

_ Tá, nada que elas tem que prometer... – Crica chegou mais perto _ Sério? Um nada poderosamente importante, né, dona Virgínia?

_ É melhor você desembuchar logo – Ana aconselhou _ Agora estamos todas curiosas.

_ Gente! – Sílvia que vinha mais atrás, chamou a atenção do grupo _ O que deu no Joe? O cara passou por mim como se o diabo estivesse atrás dele e pulou no cochise sem sela nem nada e se mando!

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Virgínia e, sem dizer uma palavra, sua aventura foi denunciada. Ela tremia e seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que estavam represadas ali.

_Traidora! – Maria quase surtou.

_ Como você pôde, Vi? – Crica resmungou decepcionada _ Como você se atreveu a quebrar o nosso acordo. Lembra? Estava no plural: nosso acordo sobre o NOSSO Little Lindo!

_ Mas não foi minha culpa...

_ Tá, morde aqui – Crica ofereceu um dedo _ pra ver se sai Coca-Cola, vai?

_ Eu juro... – as lágrimas finalmente rolaram _ Eu não provoquei... eu nem sei como isso começou... e... – diante do olhar furioso de Maria, ela continuou _ Foi só um beijo...

_ Ai, meu pai... – Crica sentou-se derrotada _ Eu sabia...

_ Virgínia, eu jamais poderia esperar uma atitude tão, tão, tão...

_ Ai, gente, pega leve! – Penny intercedeu _ A Virgínia não tirou nenhum pedaço do lindinho e, pelo que nós percebemos, ele estava gostando do negócio.

_ E estava muito animado também _ Bonanzer conpletou _ Aliás, me pareceu que ele estava muito mais interessado e afoito que a pobre da Vi.

_ Vocês duas, é melhor desamarrarem essa tromba _ Ana cutucou Maria e Crica _ Tenho certeza de que os dois tem culpa no cartório e não interessa quem começou. Vamos nos concentrar no que é realmente importante aqui?

_ E o que pode ser mais importante do que levar um amasso do Joe? – Maria ainda estava roxa de raiva.

_ Pensarmos numa maneira de voltarmos para casa _ Ana, sempre sensata sugeriu _ E, nesse meio tempo, mantermos um clima ameno. Afinal de contas, temos que viajar juntas e precisamos do cowboy lá fora para gerenciar a situação se houverem problemas. Ou alguém sabe manusear esse trabuco?

_ Eu to fora – Penny afastou a pistola que Ana havia apanhado do cinturão que Joe deixara sobre a sela _ Não pego em armas de jeito nenhum.

_ Certo. _ Crica levantou-se e inspirou oferecendo a mão à Virgínia _ Trégua – Ela olhou para Maria e cutucou a amiga nas costas até que a outra também se aproximou e imitou seu gesto _ Mas você está nos devendo uma, Vi. E uma bem grande!

As três Joegirls se abraçaram, levando Virgínia às lágrimas novamente, só que agora, em meio a um sorriso tímido e agradecido.

_ Quem diria... – Sílvia comentou _ Little Joe se amarra numa coroa... Safadinho...

_ Silvia! – Um coro repreendeu a moça distraída.

_ Ih, não está mais aqui quem falou! – Sílvia pegou os cantis e foi saindo para enchê-los – Isso aqui está parecendo um surto coletivo de TPM, credo!

Já passava bastante do meio dia quando Joseph retornou com dois coelhos amarrados pelas orelhas. O rapaz parou junto ao riacho e retirou a faca guardada no cano da bota. Ali,ele esfolou e lavou os animais,observado de longe pelos membros do curioso grupo.

A fogueira foi acesa pelas mulheres do lado de fora da caverna e, imediatamente, o rapaz espetou suas presas abatidas num galho limpo, esfregou um pouco de sal sobre a carne rosada e depositou-a entre outros dois galhos fincados ao lado do fogo. Joe abriu seus alforjes e retirou de lá algumas raízes escuras que depositou sobre a brasa, ao redor da fogueira. Ele não disse uma palavra, apenas cumpriu seu dever e afastou-se novamente, deixando suas novas amigas um tanto preocupadas.

Quando o coelho assado começou a cheirar, todos se aproximaram para a refeição. Joe retirou o assado do fogo e serviu a carne a cada uma.

_ Eles estão demorando... – Penny comentou.

_ São quatro horas para ir, mais uma hora para preparar a carroça e provisões e mais quatro para voltar – Joe respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do graveto que ele trabalhava com sua faca _ Eles estarão de volta antes do anoitecer.

_ E o que o está preocupando, então? – Penny continuou com a conversa.

_ Nada, na verdade...

_ Mas você parece preocupado... Ou chateado?

_ Está tudo bem, acredite – o jovem voltou-se para a moça de cabelos escuros _ Só não estou acostumado a ficar sem fazer nada... nem assim... sabe...

_ Cercado por um monte de mulheres doidas...

_ Oh, não, não me leve a mal, mas eu não quis dizer isso.

_ Está tudo bem. Sério – a jovem sorriu carinhosamente _ Eu entendo. Vocês são todos tão... é... como direi... na sua casa só tem homens, né? – ele concordou com um gesto _ Então0, deve ser difícil para você conviver com tantas mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

_ Vocês são diferentes, certamente – Joe voltou a focar no seu trabalho _ Muito diferente das mulheres que conhecemos.

_ Eu acredito – Penny dobrou os joelhos e apoiou os braços neles _ Mas nós somos bem normais no nosso tempo.

_ Lá vem você com essa conversa outra vez – Joe aborreceu-se _ Se vocês continuarem com isso, é bem capaz do Adam convencer o pai a mandar chamar os homens do manicômio de Sacramento e trancá-las todas lá para sempre.

_ E você não faria isso? – Penny perguntou, curiosa _ Claro que não! Mesmo que vocês fossem loucas de verdade, eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas, principalmente com a Vir...

_ Com a Virgínia? – Ela recebeu um aceno afirmativo como resposta já que o rapaz não levantou o olhar _ Você gosta mesmo dela? Quero dizer, ela é mais velha e...

_ Do que você está falando, Penny? Virgínia não pode ter tanta idade assim... Se ela for dois ou talvez três anos mais velha... Eu não me importo.

_ Joe, eu acho que você não está entendendo, amigo...

_ Eu entendo perfeitamente que nunca me senti tão atraído por uma jovem antes, só isso.

_ Jovem?

_ É.

_ Certo – Penny ajeitou-se no chão de terra e voltou-se de frente para o rapaz, olhando-o dentro dos olhos _ Quantos anos você acha que a Virgínia tem, Joe?

_ Não sei ao certo – ele deu de ombros _ Talvez vinte, no máximo.

Penny soltou um longo assovio.

_ E eu? Pode calcular?

_ Você é só uma criança...

_ Sei...- a mocinha passou a mão pela cabeça e empurrou as mechas do cabelo para trás das orelhas, tomando uma respiração profunda.

_ E as outras moças? Pode imaginar as idades de cada uma?

_ Oh, isso não seria nada educado... – o rapaz admirou-se da pergunta.

_ Bem, estamos só nós dois aqui conversando _ ela cruzou os dedos sobre a boca e os beijou, selando uma promessa _ Juro que não conto pra ninguém.

_ Não acredito que nenhuma de vocês possa ter mais do que 20 ou 22 anos – ele afirmou categórico, o que provocou uma expressão de surpresa na moça _ E quer saber? Não sei como seus pais ou maridos permitiram que vocês andassem por esse deserto desacompanhadas. Esse lugar é muito perigoso! Há serpentes, coiotes, escorpiões por todo lado, além de índios e toda sorte de bandidos. Esse não é o lugar para um monte de moças bonitas.

_ Pela parte que me toca, agradeço o elogio e a preocupação – ela sorriu _ Mas você não precisa ficar tão temeroso. Posso garantir que todas nós somos muito capazes de nos cuidar.

_ Vocês perceberam o que aconteceu lá dentro... -Joe desviou o olhar

_ Difícl não perceber – Penny pegou um graveto e começou a rabiscar na terra solta do chão.

_ Eu estou tão envergonhado.

_ Por que? – ela continuou a escrever no chão _ Não vejo motivo. Vocês dois são adultos e livres. Seus hormônios estão a mil... Qual é o problema?

_ Não é assim que se trata uma dama – o jovem atirou longe o graveto esfolado e guardou a faca na bota outra vez _ O pai vai me matar se souber...

_ Se você não contar, nós não contaremos – Joe levantou o olhar e encontrou o de Penny _ E eu posso garantir que a Virgínia está nas nuvens até agora. Vamos entrar _ ela enxugou o suor e observou o sol por entre seus dedos _ Está quente aqui.

_ Eu acho que vou ficar.

_ Certo – Penny levantou-se, espanando a poeira do short jeans _ Se você me der alguns minutos, posso garantir que este assunto estará morto e enterrado. Depois, se você quiser entrar e aproveitar a sombra... Você deve estar cansado.

_ Obrigado.

_ Não por isso, companheiro.

Joe observou a jovenzinha caminhar em direção à entrada da caverna onde as outras mulheres estavam reunidas, longe do sol e do calor. Ele estava feliz em tê-la como aliada e prometeu a si mesmo controlar seus impulsos. Esperaria alguns minutos antes de voltar à caverna como Penny sugerira. Estava quente demais. Logo seus irmãos estariam de volta.

CONTINUA


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: EM PONDEROSA

Ao deixar Joe Cartwright com seus pensamenos, a jovem Penny adentrou a caverna, onde encontrou suas companheira.

_ Galera, reunião de conselho.

_ O que está pegando, amiguinha? – Crica voltou-se para a moça e aproximou-se, com as outras, ao sinal para que chegassem mais perto.

Uma pequena roda se formou no interior da formação rochosa. Penny falava baixo, temendo constranger ainda mais o pobre rapaz que deixara lá fora e sua amiga Virgínia. Ela mal conseguia suspender os olhos, mas decidiu que precisava encarar a situação para evitar maiores problemas, afinal, os outros irmãos poderiam chegar a qualquer momento e, com certeza, Adam ficaria bastante aborrecido se pensasse que se irmão faltara com o respeito para qualquer uma das moças ali presentes.

_ Eu estava lá fora e bati um longo papo com Joe – seu rosto tomou um ar cansado _ O cara está um bagaço...

_ Ué... – Sílvia estranhou _ Mas por que? O que nós fizemos?

_ Não é o que nós fizemos, mas o que ele pensa que ELE fez.

_ O rolo com a Virgínia. – Ana, perspicaz, logo concluiu.

_ Isso. Ele acredita que faltou com o respeito coma Virgínia e está morto de vergonha, além de estar apavorado com o fato dos irmãos descobrirem e acreditarem que ele é um rapaz sem caráter.

_ Que exagero... – Bonanzer comentou baixinho.

_ Sim, um exagero para o nosso tempo, mas no século XIX as pessoas levavam essa coisa toda de manter as aparências muito a sério.

_ Pois é... – Penny concordou _ Eu morri de pena do garoto e disse a ele que falaria com vocês.

_ Mas eu não fiquei ofendida – Virgínia afirmou _ Abalada, surpresa, emocionada e quente feito o inferno, sim, mas ofendida?

_ O que importa é o que ele pensa, né?

_ E se eu fosse falar com ele?

_ Acho que é melhor deixar como está, Vi – Crica sugeriu _ Se a gente agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, pode ser que ele relaxe.

_ Você tem razão, querida – Virgínia concordou _ Nem sei se eu poderia ter essa conversa sem chorar feito um bezerro desmamado...

_ Fechado, então? – Maria propôs.

Todas as mulheres acenaram afirmativamente e já voltavam aos seus lugares quando Penny continuou:

_ Tem mais uma coisa – todas voltaram-se para ela, surpresas _ Joe não nos vê como realmente somos. Ele acredita que todas somos jovens e acho que seus irmãos também, pelos comentários que tem feito.

_ E como pode isso? – Sílvia estava confusa _ Nós nos vemos normalmente. Ta todo mundo com a cara que tinha quando chegamos aqui.

_ Como pode, nós não sabemos e provavelmente nunca saberemos, mas o fato é que é assim que eles nos veem.

_ Só o fato de estarmos aqui- Ana falou massageando sua nuca _ já é algo fantástico. Quem pode afirmar que não passaremos por outras situações tão estranhas quanto? Se tudo isso for real...

_ Se tudo isso não for um surto de alucinação coletiva – Foi a vez de Bonanzer expressar seus sentimentos _ A gente pode estar tendo algum tipo de surto... Se lá, a insolação faz coisas terríveis com a cabeça da gente.

_ Bem – Crica entrelaçou os dedos na frente do corpo e suspirou _ O que não tem jeito, remediado está. Acho que a gente tem que administrar essa bagunça e ver no que vai dar. Uma hora, as coisas terão que voltar ao normal...

_ ou não... – Maria olhou um pouco triste.

O som dos cascos dos cavalos e rodas de carroça chamou a atenção das senhoras que, imediatamente saíram da pequena caverna, deixando para trás suas dúvidas e receios, indo em direção aos seus salvadores.

Joe já estava de pé ao lado dos irmãos, apanhando um saco de suprimentos da traseira do carroção de madeira. Era engraçado ver, tão de perto, um daqueles carroções cobertos por uma lona encardida tão comuns nos filmes que amavam ver na TV.

Hoss tirou o chapéu alto, segurando-o entre as mãos e cumprimentou as moças com um sorriso tímido, sendo imitado por seu irmão mais velho.

_ Moças, espero que tenham passado bem a noite e o dia de ontem.

_ Ficamos, bem, Hoss – Penny respondeu _ Joe cuidou de nós direitinho.

_ Isso é bom – Foi Adam quem respondeu, pondo o chapéu de volta sobre a cabeça _ Trouxemos alguns suprimentos. Vamos conseguir um café da manhã decente preparado e nos poremos a caminho de Ponderosa imediatamente. Quero estar em casa antes de anoitecer.

_ Antes que o pai esteja em casa – Hoss completou.

_ O pai não estava em casa? – Joe estranhou _ Onde ele foi?

_ A Virgínia City, segundo Hop Sing.

_ Parece que recebeu um telegrama de um dos compradores do leste e precisava respondê-lo. Então, vamos à refeição?

O movimento cresceu no pequeno acampamento. Os rapazes juntaram lenha rapidamente e armaram uma fogueira de tamanho suficiente para ferver a água para o café e fritar algum bacon e ovos. O cheiro era bom. Cada qual tomou sua caneca e seu prato para apreciar o desjejum. Ninguém havia tocado no assunto Joe/Virgínia e o rapaz pareceu mais confortável.

Depois de tudo organizado, a fogueira apagada e os traços de sua passagem adequadamente disfarçados, o grupo de mulheres foi embarcado na grande carroça, enquanto Joe e Adam montaram seus cavalos. Hoss amarrou Chubb atrás do carroção e tomou seu lugar à frente, na direção. Mais quatro horas e estariam longe do deserto, do perigo e muito mais longe do seu próprio tempo.

De quando em vez, uma das senhoras espiava pela abertura na parte de trás. O deserto havia ficado para trás e a vegetação verde e densa começava a mostrar-se. Joe e Adam cavalgavam, a certa distância, um de cada lado do carroção. Percebia-se que eles vigiavam o caminho e estavam atentos a qualquer aproximação indesejada. Era muito estranho ver aquilo tudo assim tão de perto.

Os pinheiros. Enormes e altíssimos pinheiros se enfileiravam, acompanhando a estrada de terra. Os pinheiros que deram nome à Ponderosa e, antes mesmo do anúncio de Adam, elas já sabiam que haviam chegado. De alguma forma, elas sabiam e seus corações estavam saltando dentro do peito. Os solavancos, a dureza da madeira onde se assentaram durante aquelas horas e os desconfortos pelos quais passaram nas últimas horas não era nada perto da visão e da emoção que compartilhavam.

A carroça parou e todas correram para o fundo do transporte. Hoss soltou a corda de segurança e a portinhola de trás do carroção caiu. Ele levantou a mão e auxiliou a cada uma, como um gentil cavalheiro que era.

_ Aqui estamos: Ponderosa – Hoss abriu um enorme sorriso _ Bem-vindas à nossa casa, moças!

Era incrível. A grande casa da fazenda, como num sonho, inteirinha ali diante dos seus olhos.

_ É melhor entrarmos – Adam sugeriu, indicando o caminho _ Precisamos acomodá-las e verificar se o pai já está de volta.

Joe correu na frente e abriu a pesada porta de carvalho.

_ Meu Deus do Céu... – Ana sussurrou _ Olhem só para isso...

_ É... é... Jesus... – Virgínia estava sem ar.

_ Incrível... Tudo igualzinho...

As amigas entraram na grande sala como se tivessem entrando num local sagrado, boquiabertas, encantadas e capturando cada detalhe com o olhar.

_ Gente, sente o cheirinho da madeira. – Penny passou a mão na parede a sua frente e deslizou os dedos sobre a mesa de centro _ Até as maçãs estão aqui...

A emoção tomou conta de cada uma, em gestos delicados sobre o mobiliário e olhares estupefatos a cada canto daquela sala. Era como nos seus sonhos. Até o leve aroma de tabaco que permeava a cadeira de couro atrás da escrivaninha. Uma casa masculina, com certeza, mas completamente familiar.

Do alto da escadaria de madeira bruta, um som gutural chamou a atenção dos presentes. Imediatamente, a figura de Bem Cartwright se fez notar e iniciou a sua descida como um rei adentra o seu palácio, calma e silenciosamente, colocando um olhar observador sobre as convidadas de seus filhos.

_ Senhoritas... – o patriarca cumprimentou-as com um meio sorriso.

Naquele momento, não houve uma viva alma naquela sala que segurou a respiração. As mulheres pela comoção provocada pelo encontro com o clã Cartwright agora completo e o impacto da voz profunda de "Pa". Os rapazes, por não saberem ao certo qual seria a reação de seu pai ao chegarem em casa com sete mulheres estranhas.

_ Bem, meninos, acho que podemos passar às apresentações e, segundo Hop Sing, hospedas todas essa graciosas jovens. – Os rapazes expiraram o ar represado dentro dos pulmões com certo alívio.

_ Claro, pai – Adam adiantou-se – Estas são Maria – foi apontando cada uma, a qual Ben tomou gentilmente a mão num cumprimento _ Virgínia, Ana, Sílvia, Penny, Crica e...

_ Que espécie de nome é Crica, minha jovem?

_ É um apelido, senhor- a moça respondeu completamente sem jeito _ O nome é Claudia.

_ E...

_ Glauce – a mulher interrompeu o rapaz moreno antes que tivesse eu explicar seu apelido e levantou a mão direita para cumprimentar o homem alto a sua frente.

_ É um prazer conhecê-las, senhoritas. Creio que todas estejam bastante casadas e empoeiradas depois de uma viagem tão longa, então, pedi a Hop Sing que preparesse os quartos vagos para acomodá-las. Hop Sing!

_ Não plecisa glitar! – o chinês entrou correndo pela sala _ Lop Sing escuta muito bem. Não glita. Já falou milhales de vezes.

_ Desculpe-me, Hop Sing. – Ben dirigiu-se ao empregado _ Acompanhe as moças aos aposentos,por favor.

_ Mas Lop Sing plepala o jantar! – O homenzinho reclamou espanando os braços em todas as direções, arrancando risadinhas das moças _ Lop Sing já limpou, alumou, encheu baldes e baldes de água, acendeu as laleilas de todos os qualtos...

_ Hop Sing...

_ Patlão palece não saber que a esclavidão acabou. Tantas mulheles nessa casa e Lop Sing vai fazer todo o tlabalho! Não justo! Nada justo!

_ Hop Sing! – Os quatro Cartwright gritaram em uníssono.

O criado passou a resmungar maldições em chinês ao tempo em que acenava para as recém-chegadas o seguirem, subindo as escadas.

_ Rapazes... - Os jovens Cartwright seguiam o grupo quando ouviram o chamado do pai e estancaram no lugar _ Precisamos conversar

Os três filhos de Ben dirigiram-se, um tanto decepcionados aos seus lugares costumeiros diante da grande lareira de pedra para já esperada, porém indesejada reunião familiar para as devidas explicações.

_ Bem – o pai sentou-se na poltrona maior e passou o olhar por cada um dos seus filhos _ Quem começa? – o silêncio de sua prole o fez ser mais direto_ Em nome de Deus, onde vocês estavam com a cabeça?

_ Ora, pai – Joe arriscou, quase encolhido na cadeira azul _ Não poderíamos deixá-las lá no deserto.

_ É, pai – Hoss saiu em defesa do irmão _ São apenas moças indefesas...

_ E estavam sem transporte ou suprimentos – Adam confirmou a posição dos outros dois _ Sem água estariam mortas em dois dias naquele calor.

_ Não estou dizendo que deveriam tê-las abandonado! – Benjamin bateu as mãos com força demais nos braços da poltrona _ Por quem me tomam, afinal?

_ Mas pai... – Joe nem terminou a frase.

_ Vocês já deram uma boa olhada naquelas moças? – o patriarca empurrou o corpo mais para a beira da cadeira e ergueu sua sobrancelha escura mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar _ Elas são tão... tão...

_ Estranhas? – Adam completou.

_ A maioria delas está com as pernas de fora! – Ben confidenciou a seus filhos.

_ Belas pernas...

_ Belas mesmo, Joe...

_ Torneadas – Adam parou para refletir e teve que concordar com os irmãos.

_ E em nome de todos os santos, que tipo de mulher anda por aí com as penas de fora? Elas estão praticamente nuas! Vocês notaram aqueles decotes?

_ O senhor é muito observador, pai. – Adam comentou com um tom sarcástico.

_ Não me teste, garoto... – a ameaça fez o filho mais velho erguer as duas mãos em rendição _ Vocês podem, por favor e sem meias palavras, explicar toda essa história direito?

_ Elas são do futuro. – Os três pareciam ter ensaiado o coro.

_ O que? – Benjamin apertou os olhos, incrédulo _ Podem repetir, por favor, porque eu acho que não ouvi bem...

_ É sério, pai... – Joe arriscou-se, quase num sussurro, evitando encarar os olhos fulminantes do pai.

_ Joe...

_ Eu disse pra não falar assim de cara – Adam advertiu.

_ Não falar o que de cara, Adam? – O pai estava perdendo a paciência.

_ Que elas são do futuro – Hoss respondeu, também quase sem voz.

_ De todas as maluquices que vocês três já inventaram para fugir das suas responsabilidades e das encrencas em que se metem, esta foi a mais... mais... – o homem estava ficando vermelho quando levantou num salto e levou as duas mãos aos quadris _ a mais patética de todas!

_ Eu avisei... – Adam pendurou uma das pernas no braço da poltrona vermelha e passou a brincar com os dedos das mãos.

_ Pai... –Hoss levantou-se e chegou mais perto, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros de Ben _ Eu juro, pai. Juro pela minha alma que nós não estamos mentindo.

_ Hoss, filho... – Benjamin tocou a testa do filho com a palma da mão _ Você não tem febre... Meu filho, você acredita realmente nisso? – o velho ficou realmente preocupado quando seu filho mais sensível acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça _ Mesmo? – De novo, a mesma resposta, brilhando naqueles inocentes olhos azuis.

_ Vocês três, já para cima – os rapazes olharam espantados o pai dirigir-se à porta da frente, buscando seu chapéu e cinturão _ Tomem um banho e vão descansar. Já.

_ Onde o senhor vai? – Adam questionou.

_ Vou buscar o Paul – abotoou o cinturão e conferiu se estava firme _ Não demoro.

_ Mas pai... – Joe parecia muito confuso _ O que o Doutor Martin...

Não houve resposta. Apenas o estrondo da porta se chocando ao batente diante de três rostos chocados.

CONTINUA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: AINDA EM PONDEROSA

_ Não há nada errado com os seus rapazes, Ben – O Doutor Martin afirmou ao descer as escadas da grande sala da casa dos Cartwright _ Além de um leve rubor natural de um passeio sob o sol quente do deserto e que Joe poderia ter um pouco mais de carne sobre seus ossos, eles estão bem - velho médico parou diante da mesa pesada de carvalho e serviu-se de uma dose de conhaque.

_ Você tem certeza, Paul? – o homem estava visivelmente preocupado e um tanto incrédulo no diagnóstico _ Tem certeza de que não há nada de errado com eles?

_ Certeza absoluta, velho amigo _ Paul Martin acomodou-se na cadeira e saboreou outro gole de sua bebida _ Estão fortes como cavalos!

_ Mas não é isso o que me preocupa... – Benjamin levantou-se e contornou a mesa do escritório, parando diante do médico e encarando-o seriamente _ E sobre aquilo... Digo... aquela história maluca...

_ Sobre as moças do futuro? – Paul ergueu os olhos sorrindo _ Não se preocupe com isso, Ben.

_ Você falou com eles a respeito?

_ Sim, claro – Dr. Martin tomou outro gole antes de continuar _ Eles são jovens, Ben. Quando eu era jovem também teria dito qualquer sandice para evitar uma bronca ou uma bela surra, se é que me entende...

_ O que você quer dizer? – o patriarca ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras _ Meus filhos mentiram para mim? É isso?

_ Eu não diria que os rapazes mentiram, meu amigo – Doc levantou-se e circulou lentamente pela sala _ Eu diria que seus meninos apenas exageraram um pouco para evitar que você ficasse furioso com o fato deles terem trazido todas aquelas moças para casa sem o seu conhecimento.

_ Eles lhe disseram isso? – Benjamin Cartwright usava um tom rosado de fúria em seu rosto.

_ É óbvio que não – o velho médico depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesa pequena e levou as mãos aos bolsos das calças _ Eles repetiram a mesma história que disseram a você.

_ Então?

_ Depois que terminei meu exame sobre seus garotos, fui até os aposentos de suas recentes hóspedes – Ele riu e piscou para o amigo _ Devo dizer-lhe que seus filhos são verdadeiros cavalheiros e tem muito bom gosto no que diz respeito ao sexo frágil.

_ Paul... – Ben cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo e encarou o médico.

_ Se você prometer que não fará um tumulto sobre tudo...

_ Vá logo ao ponto.

_ Conversei com as senhoritas que me garantiram que seus rapazes as encontraram no deserto e as trouxeram aqui porque perderam seu transporte e estariam mortas a essa hora caso eles não as tivessem socorrido. Elas também afirmaram que os garotos estavam preocupados coma sua reação à presença delas, então, eles disseram-lhe algo tão chocante que o faria ficar sem ação, evitando assim, um confronto diante delas.

_ Meus filhos? Inventaram essa loucura de moças do futuro? É isso que está tentando me dizer?

_ Você entendeu.

_ Eles não estão com insolação ou tão desidratados que os tenha feito perder o juízo?

_ Não. Estão todos perfeitamente saudáveis e, posso garantir-lhe que as moças também, pelo que pude observar – depositou a mão sobre o braço direito do Cartwright e chegou mais perto _ Foi só uma brincadeira, Ben. E eu espero que você não castigue os rapazes. Eles tiveram boa intenção.

_ Você tem certeza?

_Sim, eu tenho certeza. Eu preciso ir agora. Fique tranquilo e isso – entregou um pequeno envelope de papel _ é para Hop Sing. As moças disseram que o pobre chinês está em suas calças por ter tantos hóspedes inesperados. Vai acalmá-lo e talvez ele não os envenene a todos no jantar.

_ Obrigado por vir, Paul – o homem alto acompanhou seu amigo até a porta e despediu-se.

Do alto da escada, o diálogo entre os dois homens mais velhos era observado pelo grupo ansioso. Tanto as moças como os jovens esperavam que o bom doutor pudesse aplacar a fúria de Ben Cartwright. Todos respiraram aliviados quando viram o patriarca sentar-se pesadamente sobre o sofá estampado e fitar o fogo que ardia na lareira. Sua expressão ainda incrédula não revelava qualquer rancor.

Aos poucos, todas as moças desceram, em fila indiana, a escadaria de madeira, agora vestidas em calças compridas e com as camisas mais fechadas que puderam encontrar em sua bagagem reduzida. Não houve como evitar os tênis, mas ninguém acreditava que o homem grisalho fosse dar conta dos calçados estranhos, diante de tanta novidade.

Elas observaram a figura imponente que ainda não havia percebido a sua chegada. Permaneceram em silêncio, como um bando de crianças que espera resignadamente para levar uma bronca por suas travessuras. Ninguém falou até que Benjamin ergueu o olhar em sua direção.

_ Nós não pretendíamos causar-lhe nenhum transtorno, senhor – Maria falou primeiro.

_ Nem provocar este tumulto na sua casa... – Crica completou.

_ Seus filhos nos ajudaram quando poderiam apenas ter seguido o seu caminho – Virgínia veio para a conversa, assustada ainda.

_ Se não fosse por eles, poderíamos estar mortas lá fora – Ana declarou _ Ou pior...

_ Isso não desculpa o fato de meus filhos terem mentido para mim _ Ben ergueu-se e apanhou o cachimbo que estava sobre a mesa no canto, acendendo-o _ Eu não os ensinei assim.

_ Mas eles não mentiram! – Penny elevou o tom de voz, sem querer _ Me perdoe, eu não pretendia ser mal educada, mas os rapazes não mentiram. Eu penso que eles apenas interpretaram mal algo que dissemos.

As moças haviam combinado no andar de cima, numa reunião de emergência num dos quartos, enquanto aguardavam a chegada do médico, que mudariam a versão de sua origem no tempo para evitar maiores problemas para os rapazes.

_ E o que vocês, jovens, poderiam ter dito que levou meus filhos a crerem que vocês pertencem ao futuro?

_ Nós dissemos isso a elas _ Sílvia informou quase num sussurro _ Fomos nós que inventamos isso.

_ E estamos muito envergonhadas _ Bonanzer aproximou-se _ Nós pedimos desculpas, senhor Cartwright, pela nossa falta de juízo. Nós precisávamos de ajuda e seus filhos surgiram...

_ O senhor pode imaginar o que pensariam de nós, da forma como estávamos vestidas, sozinhas no deserto... – foi a vez de Ana apelar ao coração do ancião.

_ Meus filhos são homens de bem! – o velho pareceu irritado nessa hora _ Jamais as tratariam com desrespeito, não importa o que façam para ganhar a vida!

_ Nós podemos partir agora mesmo, senhor – Maria interveio.

_ Ninguém irá a lugar algum, senhorita! – Aquela voz poderosa poderia explodir os ouvidos de qualquer um _ Adam! Hoss! Joseph! Desçam aqui imediatamente!

Os três filhos quase caíram um sobre o outro ao grito poderoso do pai. Todos estavam à espreita, por trás da parede no alto da escada.

_ Pai... – Adam foi o primeiro a se manifestar, mas calou-se diante do gesto do pai.

_ As moças já explicaram o que aconteceu - silêncio- Eu espero que esse tipo de comportamento, no mínimo, infantil não se repita.

_ Sim, pai – foi o coro masculino que respondeu, soltando o ar que andou preso no meio da garganta.

_ Não quero mais ouvir essa loucura e não admitirei mais qualquer mentira aqui, estamos entendidos?

_ Sim, senhor...

_ Essas moças tem mais coragem em seu dedo mínimo do que todos vocês juntos – Benjamin apertou os olhos em reprimenda a seus filhos _ Não sou um homem preconceituoso. Vocês sabem disso! Eu jamais negaria abrigo a quem quer que estivesse em necessidade, mesmo... Mesmo moças... moças com...

_ Com o que pai? – Hoss quase rezou para que seu pai não concluísse seu pensamento.

_ Com um espírito tão livre!

_ Certamente, pai – O filho do meio sorriu aliviado_ Podemos jantar agora? Estou faminto!

_ Claro que sim – o pai indicou a mesa _ Não creio que haja espaço para todos à mesa, mas sempre poderemos nos ajeitar. Hop Sing!

O criado saiu correndo da cozinha com cara de poucos amigos, já trazendo duas travessas enormes, lotadas com legumes e um assado de bom tamanho. A comida, louça e talheres foram depositados na mesa de jantar e cada qual serviu-se, sentando-se onde era possível. Depois da refeição, algumas das moças se encarregaram da louça. Em sua estratégia, o auxílio ao cozinheiro com a limpeza poderia amenizar sua fúria e trazê-lo para o seu lado.

Não houve muita conversa depois do jantar. A família e suas hóspedes encontravam-se no limite de suas forças. Assim que tudo foi arranjado, recolheram-se e as luzes foram apagadas.

O dia seguinte passou sem maiores perturbações. Os rapazes saíram cedo, tomando seus afazeres e Ben ocupou-se das moças em casa. Ele as levou ao curral onde alguns peões quebravam cavalos bravos e caminharam pelos arredores da casa grande, ouvindo atentamente as explicações do rancheiro. Tudo era idêntico ao que sempre viram na TV.

Á tardinha, Adam retornou sozinho, antes dos irmãos e parou diante do cocho. O rapaz não tinha percebido os três pares de olhos que, silenciosos, o observavam da rede pendurada na varanda. Ele retirou o chapéu e, cuidadosamente, depositou-o sobre o travessão; soltou os botões da camisa preta num movimento lento e ritmado, como se estivesse em câmera lenta; expirou o ar com força, revelando o seu cansaço; puxou a fralda da camisa de dentro das calças e puxou as mangas para trás, exibindo o ombro torneado. Não tardou para que seu peito largo fosse exposto. Com as mãos em concha, apanhou um punhado de água que lavou o rosto e mais outro que varreu suas costas depois de molhar a nuca. As gotículas refletiam em sua pele clara, caminhando por entre os fios escuros do tórax e escorregando pelos contornos bem feitos dos músculos até desaparecerem na fronteira do cinto de couro.

As pobres moças, admiradoras do moreno alto, quase engasgaram com o ar. Sílvia e Ana tinham um brilho estranho no olhar. Um brilho quase predatório, enquanto Bonanzer não conseguia mais manter o ritmo da respiração. Ainda silenciosamente, elas observavam e registravam em sua memória cada movimento, cada sensação.

_ Senhoras... – Adam percebeu sua plateia e não perdeu o charme, jogando a camisa suada sobre o ombro e caminhando na direção da porta da frente naturalmente.

A pesada porta de carvalho bateu atrás do rapaz. Nenhuma das amigas ainda tinha conseguido mover um único músculo, até que Penny apareceu.

_ Meninas, "Pa" pediu para lembrá-las que o jantar será servido às seis, à francesa novamente – então a mocinha reparou no estado letárgico das outras _ Olá... Tem alguém aí? Ei! O que há com vocês? Viram um fantasma?

_ Vimos... – Sílvia não conseguia falar

_ Um fantasma? Onde, meu pai?

_ Um deus...

_ Que visão... – Ana pronunciou com um suspiro _ Acho que morri e fui pro céu...

_ Gente, eu estou ficando preocupada... – Penny colocou as costas da mão sobre a testa de Bonanzer _ Você está quente, amiga...

_ E não é para estar? Você não o viu?

_ Quem? – A jovem estava ficando nervosa

_ Aquele deus grego... – Sílvia sussurrou ainda atônita _ com aquele peito cabeludo e todos aqueles músculos... e toda aquela água escorrendo e...

_ Ah, saquei, Adam! – Penny sorriu matreira _ Ele passou por mim. Percebo agora o motivo de toda essa comoção... Um pedaço de mau caminho, mas ainda prefiro o meu ursão. – a pequena jovem morena enfiou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros de seu jeans e rodou sobre seus pés _ O recado está dado, garotas. Quando vocês se recuperarem, estaremos lá dentro. Só não demorem muito porque, quando vocês entrarem, pode não haver muito sobrando do jantar.

Depois da refeição, grupos se formaram na grande sala, onde algumas das moças rodeavam uma animada partida de damas entre Joe e Hoss e outras, ao pé de Adam que dedilhava seu violão habilmente. Da sua cadeira de couro, Ben observava a cena, admirado da animação que havia em sua casa. Desde que os meninos eram muito jovens não havia tanto movimento. O patriarca imaginava que aquela cena poderia muito ser semelhante ao dia em que seus filhos criassem juízo suficiente para encontrar boas moças e sossegar, enchendo aquela fazenda com pequenos Cartwright e ele puxou um sorriso no canto do lábio com esse pensamento.

Os rapazes combinaram que na manhã seguinte levariam todas as moças numa cavalgada pelas redondezas na casa grande. Eles pretendiam fazer um piquenique às margens do lago depois de uma boa pescaria. Um plano perfeito para um sábado perfeito, pensaram as moças. Afinal, o que mais poderia dar errado?

CONTINUA.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: LEI DE MURPH

Como planejado, todos os jovens deixaram a casa grande no meio da manhã, montados em cavalos selados e preparados bem cedo pelos peões. Hop Sing, ao lado de seu patrão, acenava alegremente para o grupo de partida, fazendo questão de lembrar aos rapazes da grande cesta de alimentos que ia atrelada à sela de Hoss.

Um pouco mais de uma hora de passeio pela mais bela fazenda que aquelas mulheres já tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer, o grupo chegou às margens do lago Tahoe. Um mar de água doce, formando um espelho que refletia a luz do sol sobre ele, tendo ao redor, o mais perfeito jardim de grama e arbustos, arrematado por uma cerca natural de imensos pinheiros verdes.

Sem demora, os animais foram deixados no pasto, despidos de suas selas e arreios. As moças admiravam-se da prática que aqueles rapazes tinham na lida com os animais.

Hoss buscou dentro de um tronco oco, deitado perto da água, quatro varas de pescar. O rapaz exibiu seu mais radiante sorriso e sacudiu suas sobrancelhas animadamente, como uma criança que encontrara um pote de melado.

_ Bem, moças, acho que teremos que fazer um sorteio para ver quem irá cuidar do ingrediente principal do almoço.

_ Gente, eu não sei...- Sílvia torceu o nariz para o cordão amarrado na longa vara de bambu _ Eu nunca pesquei e não sei se vou dar conta...

_ Irmão, como você teve esta brilhante ideia – Adam sorriu _ Creio que devo declinar do meu direito ao sorteio em seu favor.

_ Oh, obrigado, Adam – Hoss olhou para o irmão comovido _ Você é muito gentil, irmão.

_ Não me agradeça – o homem de preto atirou o chapéu sob o carvalho de ramos compridos e ajeitou-se na grama, à sombra _ Acho que vou me ajeitar por aqui e observar a sua técnica.

_ Eu gostaria de pescar com você, Hoss – timidamente a jovem Penny ofereceu-se para acompanhar seu amado.

_ Fico feliz, pequenina – ele entregou-lhe uma das varas de pescar.

_ Penny, flor – Crica aproximou-se da mocinha _ Tem certeza que você vai querer pescar? Você sabe que esse anzol vai grudar no céu da boca do pobre do peixe, não é?

_ E que o bicho vai ficar se debatendo até morrer de asfixia... – Maria completou a frase com uma expressão indescritível.

_ E depois a gente vai ter que cortar a barriga dele e puxar todas as suas tripas para fora... – Virgínia estava ficando verde.

_ Ai, gente! – a menina estava enjoada – Para, tá? Pode parar!

_ Mas meninas - Joe, que ouvia tudo em silêncio, com uma das mãos cobrindo a boca para esconder o riso, decidiu entrar na conversa _ Como vocês queriam que nós apanhássemos o almoço? De onde vocês pensam que viriam os peixes?

_ De um supermercado, não seria uma má ideia – Ana apertou o nariz _ Cara, eu detesto cheiro de peixe...

_ Super o que? – o jovem Cartwright inquiriu.

_ Um armazém geral – Crica explicou _ Só que bem maior. Mas deixa pra lá. Esquece, Penny, e vai fundo. Basta colocar o anzol na água.

_ E esperar que nenhum peixe morda a minha linha...

_ Não se preocupe, minha pequenina – Hoss passou o braço enorme por trás dos ombros de Penny _ Se algum peixe morder a sua linha, deixe comigo.

_ Obrigada, Hoss – ela sorriu _ Você é um doce...

Hoss afastou-se na companhia da mocinha morena e ajeitou-se com ela sobre uma pedra à beira do lago. Ambos retiraram seus calçados e enrolaram suas calças até o meio da canela, deitando os pés descalços no espelho d'água. Eles conversavam baixinho e esperavam pacientemente.

Sob a sombra da árvore majestosa, o mais velho dos irmãos já havia tomado seu violão e o dedilhava, solfejando alguma canção que as moças não conheciam. Provavelmente alguma canção folclórica, dada a melodia. Rapidamente, as três admiradoras do Homem de Preto se juntaram a ele para compor a sua plateia.

_ Garotas, o que acham de nós irmos buscar alguma lenha e frutas silvestres? – Little Joe propôs às moças restantes, mas diante de umas expressões não muito animadas, o rapaz fez outra sugestão _ Ou poderíamos ir mais para frente na margem e tentar apanhar uns peixes também. Meu irmão acha que é um grande pescador, mas não é verdade...

_ Lenha e frutas – as mulheres concordaram.

As três amigas, lideradas pelo caçula dos Cartwright caminharam pela margem do lago até a curva onde a estrada se perdia no meio de um bosque denso. Antes de entrarem na mata, lançaram um último olhar para o grupo que ficara para trás.

Joe andava rápido, na frente do grupo, acompanhado de perto por Virgínia.

_ Estamos combinadas, então? – Crica dirigiu-se à Maria, sussurrando para não ser ouvida pelos outros.

_ Combinadas, né? Fazer o que?

_ Ah, Maria... Fala sério! Pensei que nós tínhamos fechado que daríamos um jeito de deixar a Vi e o Joe sozinhos.

_ Eu não gosto – Maria continuou a caminhar ao lado da amiga _ Mas Você já me convenceu, então vou ficar na minha. Eu só espero que outro amasso não vá matar a coitada do coração.

_ Eu sabia, querida! – A mulher mais alta comemorou abraçando a companheira _ Você é 10, amiga!

_ Tá, mas não acostuma. E depois que a gente voltar pra casa, não abro mão de mais nada, está me ouvindo? O MEU Joe será só MEU.

_ Certo, Maria. Vamos andar mais rápido ou os perderemos.

_ Não estamos meio longe? – Virgínia puxou a manga da camisa do rapaz.

_ Não se preocupe – Ah, aquele sorriso de destruir corações estava ali bem na frente da loira a um palmo de distância. _ Eu conheço essa terra com a palma da minha mão.

Às margens do Tahoe, a animação tomou conta da dupla de pescadores quando a linha que a moça segurava distraidamente começou a balançar. Hoss retirou um peixe graúdo da água, exibindo o animal que se debatia em suas mãos para o resto do grupo.

Adam deixou seu violão de água e juntou alguns gravetos que seu irmão havia recolhido mais cedo, envolvendo-os com um círculo de pedras. Ateou fogo no pequeno chumaço de palha seca que estava por baixo da lenha.

_ Hoss, é melhor limpar logo esse peixe! – o mais velho gritou de onde estava.

_ Já estou terminando Adam! – Hoss olhou em volta, estranhando a ausência prolongada soa outros membros do grupo _ Little Joe ainda não voltou?

_ Não!

_ Você não acha que eles estão demorando muito?

_ Você conhece o nosso pequeno Dom Juan, Hoss – o irmão do meio riu do comentário do mais velho, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

_ Prontinho, irmão! – o peixe estava empalado num galho forte e preparado para a fogueira quando Hoss se aproximou com Penny e ambos sentaram-se à roda perto do fogo.

_ É um belo exemplar, senhorita – Adam elogiou, galantemente, o resultado da pescaria.

_ Ah, eu só dei sorte...

_ Enquanto esperamos que este belo peixe fresco asse, poderíamos saborear as guloseimas que Hop Sing preparou para nós – Adam apontou para a cesta que estava perto de Sílvia e a moça passou-a para ele _ Vejamos o que temos aqui...

Os jovens, acomodados à sombra, aproveitaram os sanduíches e frutas que o criado chinês havia embalado. Encontraram também duas garrafas de um vinho suave que Ben separara para acompanhar o almoço e um bolo inteiro embrulhado numa pequena toalha xadrez. Alguns itens foram separados para as jovens e o irmão faltoso.

A linha que Hoss havia deixado presa à beira do lago, dentro da água, começou a balançar vigorosamente, levando o rapaz alto até o local. Ele puxou o anzol e verificou que mais um belo e saboroso peixe estava pronto para ser levado à fogueira.

O grupo partilhou o alimento alegremente, ouvindo as histórias que os dois irmãos contavam a respeito de suas aventuras na fazenda. Algumas delas envolviam as trapalhadas nas quais se envolviam devido ao pavio curto e o corpo imantado de seu irmão caçula para atrair balas e outros objetos extremamente perigosos.

_ É uma sorte que aquele garoto esteja inteiro – Adam concluiu ainda rindo da história das touradas.

_ Ele é apenas jovem, Adam – Hoss sempre o defendia _ Os jovens precisam gastar energia.

_ Vocês não acham que eles estão demorando demais? – uma das moças demonstrou sua preocupação, levantando-se e protegendo os olhos do sol com uma das mãos enquanto observava o caminho à distância.

_ Vamos dar-lhes mais meia hora – o mais velho determinou _ Se não voltarem até lá, iremos atrás deles. Não será difícil encontrar a sua trilha.

_ Joe!

_ O que aconteceu, Virgínia?

_ Ele... Ele... E...

_ Calma, Vi – Crica segurou a amiga pelo braço _ Onde está o Joe?

_ O que aconteceu, Vi? Fala logo!

_ Ele – o ar estava preso no meio do caminho, impedindo a loira de expressar sua preocupação.

_ Respira, tá? – Maria esfregava as costas da mulher apavorada em pequenos movimentos circulares.

_ Respira, Vi. Calma... Isso... Agora, com calma... Onde está o Little Joe?

_ Ele caiu – respondeu ofegante – Estávamos apanhando frutinhas maduras e... e... – as lágrimas se debruçavam de seus olhos, cortando as palavras _ O chão... o chão simplesmente se abriu debaixo de seus pés... E ele caiu...

_ Onde, Virgínia?

_ Onde ele caiu, querida? Você precisa nos mostrar o local para podermos ajudá-lo!

_ Calma, Maria. Se você entrar em pânico também a gente não vai chegar a lugar algum. – empurrando os óculos para o alto do nariz, voltou-se para a companheira _ Vi, você consegue nos levar até Joe? – a outra respondeu com um gesto afirmativo _ Vocês não poderiam ter ido longe.

_ Ali - apontou para uma cerca viva _ Logo depois dos arbustos.

_ Vamos logo!

As três correram na direção apontada por Virgínia. Ao contornarem os arbustos floridos, deparam-se com um abertura no solo que não poderia ter mais do que um metro e meio de diâmetro. Assim que chegaram mais perto, puderam perceber que o solo ainda estava instável e parecia ranger sob seus pés. Apesar da angústia que oprimia o peito de cada uma, não poderiam se aproximar o suficiente para verificar o estado do rapaz.

_ Joe! – Virgínia chamou _ Jooooooooeeee! Viram? Ele não responde... Ah, meu Deus...

_ Isso não é bom...

_ Nós precisamos tirá-lo de lá! – Maria levantou a voz.

_ Sem pânico, tá? Você e a Virgínia vão ter que segurar as pontas. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha e não esqueçam que eu também estou morrendo de medo aqui.

_ Mas o Joe está lá embaixo – Maria respirava com dificuldade _ Ele pode estar... pode estar...

_ Bate nessa boca, tá? - Crica brigou _ Os mocinhos nunca morrem. Eles podem ficar muito ferrados, mas morrer, nunca! – afastando o suor da testa com as costas da mão e pegando o fôlego, voltou-se para Virgínia que encontrava-se ajoelhada junto à borda _ Vi, amiga, chega um pouquinho para trás...

_ Ele está lá ambaixo...

_ Nós sabemos, querida – Maria amparou-a pelos ombros _ Mas nós precisamos de você e não queremos que caia também.

_ Maria está certa. Você pode continuar chamando por ele, Virgínia. Basta chegar mais para trás, com segurança e continue chamando. Se ele estiver consciente, poderá nos ouvir e saberá que a ajuda está chegando.

Virgínia posicionou-se junto a abertura e continuou a chamar pelo jovem enquanto suas amigas buscavam, ao redor, qualquer coisa que lhes pudesse servir, sem sucesso.

_ E agora? – Os olhos de Maria estavam rasos d'água _ Não tem como o tirarmos de lá.

_ Temos que voltar e buscar os rapazes.

_ Vá você. Eu vou ficar com a Virgínia.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Sim,tenho. Você poderá chegar mais rápido sozinha e eu não quero deixar a Vi.

_ Certo, amiga – Crica abraçou Maria _ Voltarei o mais rápido que puder. Não vão tentar nenhuma maluquice. Esperem por nós, está bem?

Maria observou sua amiga afastar-se correndo. Rezava silenciosamente para que Crica fosse capaz de chegar ao lago sem se perder no bosque e conseguir ajuda. Ela caminhou para junto de Virgínia e observou atentamente as bordas do buraco aberto no chão. Tinha a impressão de que, por baixo da fina camada de terra e grama, havia uma cobertura de galhos organizados, como se tivessem sido colocados ali propositalmente. Não era possível ver claramente dentro da abertura. O fosso era fundo e parecia mais largo por dentro. Apurando a visão, pôde notar o par de botas marrons, mas não havia um movimento.

_ Vi, acho que estou vendo ele.

_ Onde? – levantou a cabeça e observou o local apontado pela amiga _ Joe! Você pode me ouvir? – seus olhos marejados voltaram-se para Maria _ Ele está inconsciente, Maria – suas mãos trêmulas cobriram seus olhos _ Foi minha culpa... Eu disse a ele que amava essas florzinhas amarelas e... Ele se aproximou do arbusto e...

_ Deixa de bobagem, Virgínia – Maria consolou-a _ Você conhece o nosso Joe. Ele teria se metido em qualquer buraco para agradar uma garota.

_ Maria, ele não pode morrer...

_ Você ouviu a Crica, não ouviu? Os mocinhos nunca morrem. – ela queria muito acreditar nas próprias palavras.

_ Ei, Adam! – Hoss chamou pelo irmão _ Não é a senhorita Crica que vem lá?

_ Parece que sim – Adam levantou-se para ver melhor _ Sim, Hoss. Mas onde estão os outros? – caminhou para junto do irmão.

Ambos os jovens observavam a pequena figura crescer na linha do bosque. Ela estava numa corrida frenética e parecia usar suas últimas energias. Depois de uma rápida troca de olhares, ambos os Cartwright partiram ao encontro da moça, observados pelo grupo que se reunia junto ao carvalho.

Ao encontrarem com a jovem, Adam e Hoss perceberam a vermelhidão em seu rosto e a falta de fôlego. Ela tentava falar, mas a falta do ar a impedia, fazendo-a ainda mais desesperada. As outras moças chegaram quando os rapazes tentavam acalmar a recém-chegada, trazendo um cantil que foi oferecido e aceito com gratidão.

Assim que foi possível respirar novamente, Crica relatou o acidente ocorrido no bosque e os irmãos correram de volta aos cavalos, deixando a moça em companhia de suas amigas. Eles selaram os animais em tempo recorde e todos montaram na direção indicada.

Em poucos minutos, alcançaram o bosque onde tiveram que puxar as rédeas para diminuir a velocidade. Os animais grandiosos caminhavam letamente por entre árvores frondosas e arbustos retorcidos, encontrando sem dificuldade o local onde as duas outras moças estariam guardando o mais jovem dos irmãos.

_ Graças a Deus... – ambas as jovens agradeceram com a visão da aproximação do grupo.

Os rapazes apearam imediatamente e seguiram para junto da abertura. Logo perceberam a instabilidade do terreno e Hoss correu de volta ao seu cavalo, retirando da sela, um rolo de corda .

Adam contornou a abertura, caminhando atentamente, analisando as possibilidades. Ele era observado atentamente por todo o grupo que se manteve a distância, segundo tinha sido orientado.

Assim que Hoss retornou, Adam amarrou a ponta da corda ao tronco de uma árvore próxima e conferiu sua segurança.

_ Deixe-me descer, Adam.

_ Não, Hoss. O solo está muito instável. Não sei se poderá suportar o meu peso e preciso de você aqui fora para erguer Joe quando for a hora.

_ Mas, Adam...

_ Hoss, todos estamos preocupados – apontou as mulheres com um olhar _ Você precisa cuidar de tudo aqui fora para mim, okey?

_ Certo, irmão – bateu gentilmente sobre o ombro de Adam _ Tenha cuidado.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Adam atirou seu chapéu de lado e iniciou a descida.

Não mais do que três metros para baixo e muita sujeira por cima, o primogênito alcançou a terra firme. Limpou a terra que cobria seu rosto e ajustou a visão à penumbra.

Joe estava deitado de barriga para baixo, num ângulo esquisito que deixou seu irmão mais velho bastante preocupado. Adam circundou o corpo inerte e agachou-se ao lado do rosto sujo de poeira e folhas. Por alguns instantes, o jovem moreno observou seu irmão caçula, buscando um movimento. Seus dedos, temerosamente, tocaram o pescoço do rapaz e ficaram ali por um segundo que mais parecia a eternidade, em busca de um pulsar. Um pulsar tímido que o fez respirar aliviado quando bateu contra seus dedos.

_ Ele está vivo!

Do lado de fora, o som da voz de Adam ecoando pelo buraco no chão soou como uma melodia harmoniosa. Não houve um coração que não saltasse dentro do peito nem ninguém que não tivesse segurado a respiração. Ele estava vivo. Joe estava vivo.

O jovem de preto aproximou-se ainda mais para verificar os ferimentos. Cuidadosamente, passou suas mãos pela cabeça de Joe, verificando toda a volta e pôde respirar outra vez quando não percebeu sangue, sentindo apenas um pequeno galo.

_ Você tem muita sorte, garoto – falou para si.

Continuou seu exame, tateando braços e pernas, sem encontrar sinais de fraturas significativas. Passou as mãos também pela coluna, não percebendo inchaços ou alterações no formato.

_ Muita sorte... – repetiu num sussurro _ Mas o que há de errado com você? – Adam segurou Joe pelo ombro direito e rolou o corpo do irmão para o lado, exibindo seu rosto completamente e o peito_ Inferno...

_ Hoss! Não sei se poderemos tirá-lo daqui pela corda!

_ Qual é o problema, Adam?

_ Não sei ainda. Dê-me alguns minutos para verificar.

_ Está certo! Estarei aqui quando precisar!

Hoss conhecia aquele tom. Sabia muito bem que algo estava muito errado com seu irmão caçula. Adam não era dado à exageros e, certamente, já teria dito se tudo estivesse bem lá embaixo. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta, ao levantar os olhos para o céu.

_ Adam!

_ Sim?

_ Você precisa se apressar aí embaixo, irmão! – o ventou começava a soprar mais intensamente.

_ Dê-me tempo, Hoss!

_ Adam, está vindo uma tempestade. Precisamos tirar Joe daí rápido!

_ Droga! – Adam praguejou dentro do buraco _ Joe, você vai ter que me explicar direitinho como foi se meter nesta enrascada... – o jovem afastou a camisa do irmão e tocou levemente a pele rasgada abaixo do braço esquerdo. Seu dedo encontrou a superfície ponte-aguda e, imediatamente soube o que tinha em suas mãos. _ Hoss! Vá buscar cobertores e mais cordas. Veja se algumas das moças podem ajudá-lo a fazer uma padiola!

Hoss não precisou pedir auxílio. Imediatamente as jovens estrangeiras passaram a vasculhar a mata em busca de dois galhos compridos e fortes o bastante para suportar o peso do ferido, enquanto Hoss dobrou um dos cobertores no comprimento e esticou-o no chão. O grupo do lado de fora trabalhava incessantemente para concluir sua tarefa, organizando as cordas que tinham à mão no intuito de equilibrar a padiola quando fosse içar Joe de dentro do buraco.

Do lado de dentro, Adam retirou seu lenço do bolso de trás da calça e, com a água do cantil que Hoss havia mandado para baixo, limpou o melhor que pôde, o ferimento feio no lado de seu irmão menor. Joe ainda estava inconsciente, mas seu rosto já demonstrava sinais da dor que o incomodava. Adam torcia para que o rapaz continuasse abençoado pela ignorância dos fatos enquanto efetuassem a sua operação de resgate. Rasgando a saia de sua camisa, Adam improvisou uma atadura, dobrando uma parte do tecido e formando uma almofada para proteger a abertura, passando seu cinto por cima do curativo e apertando o suficiente apenas para mantê-lo no lugar.

_ Adam! – Hoss chamou alto devido ao barulho que a ventania que havia se formado provocava _ Estamos prontos!

_ Certo, Hoss! Mande para baixo!

_ Meninas, não se aproximem muito da borda. Tenham cuidado – a poeira entrava em seus olhos e boca - Assim que eu puxar Joe para fora, preciso que duas de vocês se aproximem com cuidado e puxem a corda que trará a padiola para este lado mais firme.

A engenhoca armada foi colocada sobre o buraco no chão, agora ampliado pela retirada de madeira e terra, possibilitando a passagem da padiola na horizontal. Hoss manobrava o conjunto de cordas que deslisava num galho maior que passava bem acima da abertura na terra, servindo de ponto de apoio. Um trovão ensurdecedor fez o irmão do meio acelerar seus movimentos.

O grupo observava, atento e com o coração na mão, o mais velho dos irmãos puxar cuidadosamente o corpo do outro para cima da cama de cobertor e amarrá-lo, verificando se estava seguro. Com um sinal, Adam autorizou a subida. Hoss puxou com força, mas lenta e cuidadosamente seu irmão caçula para cima. O vento forte açoitava o corpo grande e balançava as cordas, levando a padiola de um lado a outro como um pêndulo de relógio.

Um som surdo levou todos os olhares para o alto, quando o estalo alto sacudiu o equipamento que elevava o jovem machucado. Hoss, aturdido, enrolou a corda em seu braço esquerdo e passou a parte livre da mesma ao redor de seu corpo, segurando firme com a mão direita. Houve um grito geral quando as mulheres perceberam que o galho de sustentação estava por um fio e, sem ao menos pensar, correram para perto de Hoss, segurando a corda guia da maca improvisada. Elas puxaram a padiola para a lateral do buraco enquanto Hoss continuava sustentando seu peso com a corda principal.

Assim que Joe foi colocado em segurança, Hoss voltou à borda e lançou a corda para que Adam pudesse sair.

O tempo estava piorando e a tempestade logo estaria sobre eles. Precisavam colocar as moças e Joe em segurança antes que as coisas piorassem mais.

_ Não conseguiremos chegar em casa antes da tempestade – Hoss encarou o mais velho _ Acho melhor irmos para o barraco de linha.

_ Mas Joe precisa de um médico – uma das moças comentou.

_ E não temos como levá-lo a um antes que a tempestade nos atinja – Adam levou as mãos ao rosto, aborrecido_ Hoss, você tem razão. O garoto não pode sentar num cavalo e não há como cabermos todos no barraco de linha. Se um de nós cavalgar rápido o bastante, pode chegar em casa com as moçãs.

_ Eu levo Joe para o barraco de linha e você leva as meninas para casa.

_ Não, Hoss. Você vai e eu fico.

_ Adam, não há tempo para discussão. Você é mais leve. Vá e leve as garotas com você. Assim que o temporal passar, mande alguém até o Doutor Martin e volte com a carroça.

_ Ei, só um minuto! – Crica segurou a manga da camisa de Hoss em meio à ventania _ Você é grande mas não é dois! Como pretende levá-lo até a cabana? Eu sou treinada em primeiros socorros. Posso ajudar.

_ Eu não vou alugar nenhum, vocês fiquem sabendo – Maria foi categórica, sendo apoiada por Virgínia.

_ E eu já fui escoteira! – Penny saiu andando _ Que direção?

_ Nordeste _ Hoss fitou seu irmão em busca de apoio, mas Adam já estava montado e organizando o grupo de partida _ Direto em frente, pequenina. Dez minutos de caminhada, não mais. Vocês duas podem dividir o peso desse lado enquanto eu carrego deste e você, senhorita Maria, pegue os cantis e as cordas que sobraram. Vamos! A chuva não demora!

Os dois grupos se dividiram, cada qual em direção à sua missão.

Rapidamente Hoss e suas companheiras avistaram a pequena cabana de madeira dentro do bosque e se sentiram aliviados por estarem, em breve, em segurança. Seus olhos caíam sobre o rosto suado de seu irmão mais novo, balançando sobre a maca. O curativo que Adam tinha preparado já estava brilhando. Ele sabia bem o que aquilo significava e não estava gostando nem um pouco.

Penny foi a primeira a alcançar a cabana, abrindo a porta que foi atirada contra a parede pela força do vento. Hoss entrou imediatamente atrás das moças que seguravam a outra extremidade da padiola, depositando Joe cuidadosamente sobre uma cama no canto sob a janela lateral.

Da pequena varanda frontal, Maria percebeu a bomba d'água junto ao cocho. Correu até lá e encheu os três cantis e o balde que se encontrava junto da calha. Voltou correndo para a cabana, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Apenas cinco minutos mais tarde, o temporal desabou lá fora, numa cortina pesada e barulhenta que escondeu o resto do mundo. Todos fizeram uma prece silenciosa para que o grupo de Adam fosse mais rápido que a tempestade e conseguisse chegar à casa grande antes de ser atingido pelo aguaceiro.

Imediatamente a jovem Penny verificou o fogão de ferro. A chaminé estava desimpedida, felizmente. Arrumou alguns gravetos e ateou fogo, acrescentando nacos maiores de lenha conforme a brasa se formava. Maria derramou parte da água numa panela limpa e colocou sobre o fogão. Já tinham assistido filmes de bang-bang suficientes para saber que nessas horas, nada melhor do que uma boa panela de água fervendo para limpar ferimentos e começar o cozimento de algo para aquecer o estômago.

A tempestade havia drenado quase toda luz do dia. Hoss acendeu dois lampiões que estavam pendurados nas paredes, iluminando melhor o ambiente. O rapaz ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama do irmão e retirou o cinto que segurava as bandagens.

_ Que droga, Joe...

CONTINUA.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9 : MEDIDAS EXTREMAS

_ Mas, que droga...

O ferimento na lateral do corpo do jovem Cartwright estava sangrando novamente.

Hoss retirou a bandagem improvisada e recebeu, agradecido, a bacia de água quente oferecida por Maria. Ele indicou um armário no canto onde deveria haver um conjunto de lençóis e cobertores. Imediatamente, as outras duas mulheres passaram a cortar um dos lençóis em tiras compridas, formando rolos de ataduras frescas.

Um gemido chamou a atenção do rapaz mais alto. Sua mão pousou suavemente sobre a testa suada do ferido.

_ Joe... Você pode me ouvir, irmãozinho? – Não havendo resposta, tentou novamente, deslizando um lenço molhado na água fria sobre o rosto do irmão _ Joe, fale comigo – Um novo gemido e um pequeno movimento das pálpebras desenharam um sorriso no rosto de Hoss _ Fique conosco, maninho.

_ Hoss... – Joe balbuciou, confuso e sonolento _ Hoss...

_ Tenha calma, Joe – Hoss segurou o jovem pelos ombros _ Não tente se mover, está bem? Você está bastante machucado. Lembra-se?

_ Eu... – ele mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras _ caí... fun...do... Hoss...

_ Sim, irmão – o mais velho segurou a mão do mais moço, dando-lhe a segurança que precisava _ Joe... Nós precisamos limpar o seu ferimento. Temos que lavá-lo e mantê-lo seco depois.

_ Do...Dói... – Joseph mordeu o lábio inferior, lutando contra a dor e a bile que lhe subia do estômago.

_ Vai melhorar, Joe – Hoss mentiu _ Depois que estiver limpo e embalado, vai melhorar, entendeu? – o jovem voltou-se para a moça que pairava sobre ele _ Senhorita Maria, poderia trazer aquela lâmpada mais perto?

Rapidamente, o lampião foi trazido e colocado sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama estreita. Hoss ajoelhou-se e começou a trabalhar na limpeza. A cada movimento, um gemido era arrancado de dentro do mais novo. Seu corpo ferido se contorcia ao contato com o tecido molhado na água quente. Não era uma coisa bonita de se ver. Principalmente para olhos despreparados. O rosto de Joseph, coberto de suor, expressava todo seu desconforto.

_ Acho que está limpo – Hoss secou as gotículas que escorriam-lhe pela face, com a manga da camisa.

_ Hoss... – Crica chamou a atenção do rapaz _ Ali. Está sangrando. Muito.

_ Porcaria! – havia um fluxo contínuo de sangue vertendo da ferida aberta. Ele imediatamente pressionou o local com o lenço que tinha nas mãos _ Isso não está melhorando...

_ Hoss – Crica aproximou-se do balde e lavou as mãos com sabão, aproximando-se da cama _ Deixa eu tentar uma coisa?

O jovem afastou-se permitindo que a moça se posicionasse ao lado de seu irmão que respirava em goles curtos e rápidos.

Virgínia tinha os olhos paralisados diante a cena que presenciava. Sua amiga pressionava, com seus dedos, as bordas do ferimento, procurando o local do vazamento, enquanto o sangue vertia, tingindo as mãos pequenas de vermelho. Num ponto próximo da ponta de osso que saia da carne, a pressão fez o sangue escorrer em menor velocidade.

Penny aproximou-se cuidadosamente e tocou o ombro de Hoss que segurava seu irmão menor, evitando que este se movesse enquanto tentavam conter a hemorragia.

_ Quanto tempo você vai ter que ficar com o seu dedo aí? – Maria tinha uma expressão assustada.

_ Eu não sei... – um nó estava atravessado na garganta e uma nuvem de borboletas revoava em seu estômago _ Espero que não muito...

Todo o grupo permaneceu silencioso, observando atento, o sobe e desce do peito do jovem ferido, num movimento ofegante.

Virgínia permaneceu no canto, com um olhar vidrado, abraçada à jovem Penny, num processo de consolo mútuo.

_ Acho que conseguimos – finalmente Crica declarou _ Não sinto mais o vaso sanguíneo pulsar, mas não vou diminuir a pressão ainda. Precisamos ter certeza da formação do coágulo ou Joe voltará a sangrar.

_ Ele está dormindo, senhorita – Hoss soltou os ombros de Joe e levou sua mão à testa do irmão _ Está frio e pegajoso... Isso não é bom...

_ Não, Hoss, não é bom – voltou-se à amiga ao seu lado _ Maria, ponha aqueles sacos de grãos sob os joelhos e cubra-o com um cobertor limpo. Precisamos evitar que entre em choque.

Maria imediatamente seguiu as instruções e voltou ao seu posto, recolhendo a bacia com os trapos ensanguentados, atirando os dejetos porta a fora. Ela observou quando, alguns minutos mais tarde, sua amiga afrouxou a pressão sobre o local do sangramento e esperou, com o coração aos pulos dentro do peito, o que todos rezavam para ver: a hemorragia havia sido contida.

_ Penny, traga as bandagens, por favor – Crica pediu _Dobre uma tira como uma almofada dê-me aqui, querida.

_ Deixe-me fazer isso _ Maria pegou as ataduras das mãos da companheira_ Erga um pouco o tronco para que eu possa enfaixá-lo, Hoss.

_ Obrigada, Maria – Crica afastou-se, esgotada, e dirigiu-se ao balde que estava depositado sobre uma cômoda na parede oposta à cama.

Hoss enviou à moça um olhar agradecido e levantou o corpo de seu irmão apenas o suficiente para que Maria pudesse deslizar o rolo de tecido branco ao redor.

Penny parou ao lado de Crica e observou sua amiga cuidadosamente. A jovem apanhou uma caneca que estava num canto e lavou as mãos de sua amiga que tremiam descontroladamente. Ela percebeu a dificuldade no ritmo da respiração da garota mais alta. Com movimentos circulares, massageou-lhe as costas.

_ Você está bem?

_ Eu vou ficar... Vai passar... Só me dê um tempinho, sim, querida? – ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, ainda tentando livrar-se da ânsia provocada pela visão da água rosada e do cheiro metálico do sangue.

_ Vamos nos organizar em turnos de uma hora para vigiar Joe – Hoss sugeriu _ Se tivermos sorte, ele não vai sangrar novamente.

_ Eu vou ferver umas latas de feijão que encontrei no armário – Penny ofereceu-se para providenciar a refeição _ As meninas não comeram nada até agora.

_ Bem pensado, pequenina _ o jovem concordou _ Vocês precisam estar fortes. Não sabemos quanto tempo a tempestade vai durar. E depois de comerem, todas deverão descansar.

_ Eu posso olhar o Joe enquanto a Penny cozinha e vocês descansam – Virgínia sentou-se na beirada da cama, ainda um pouco assustada _ Basta me dizer o que fazer.

_ Você só precisa evitar que ele se mova e observar a temperatura – Crica orientou sua amiga _ Se aumentar muito ou ficar mais frio e pálido.

Virgínia concordou com um gesto e posicionou-se ao lado de Joe. Seus olhos estavam vidrados pelas lágrimas contidas. Ela precisava ser forte e fazer a sua parte, mas seu coração estava esmagado pela dor.

Do outro canto do pequeno quarto, Maria e Crica acomodaram-se sobre dois cobertores dobrados sobre o chão de pedra. Dois sacos de estopa serviam-lhes de travesseiros. Elas sabiam que Hoss e Penny tinham razão e que cada qual deveria ter a sua parcela de repouso para que pudessem velar a recuperação de Little Joe, mas era difícil fechar os olhos.

_ Eu não sabia que você também era enfermeira – Maria comentou, deitada ao lado da amiga, fitando o teto de zinco.

_ Eu não sou.

_ E como é que sabe fazer essas coisas? – voltou o olhar para a outra, que permaneceu observando o telhado.

_ Cruz Vermelha – um longo suspiro _ Eu fiz um treinamento para socorristas. Crianças na escola vivem se machucando e às vezes é útil saber o que fazer numa emergência.

_ Você está bem? – Maria apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, notando a palidez na outra _ Você não me parece muito bem...

_ Vai passar, Maria – outro longo suspiro e um par de olhos firmemente fechados, deixando escapar duas lágrimas pelos cantos _ Eu só preciso digerir isso tudo.

_ Eu estou aqui se você precisar, está bem?

Crica sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. As lágrimas continuaram a verter, silenciosamente.

Alguns quilômetros mais perto da casa grande de Ponderosa, Adam e as três outras mulheres cavalgavam como se o diabo estivesse em seu encalço. Observando por cima dos ombros, era possível ver a cortina de água que se aproximava, em meio ao estrondo dos trovões e o brilho azulado dos relâmpagos. Os cavalos, agitados pela proximidade do temporal, tornaram-se difíceis de controlar. Novamente olhando por cima do ombro, Adam concluiu que não poderiam ser mais rápidos que a tempestade e, sem aviso, virou seu cavalo à esquerda, para fora da estrada.

Logo a diante, avistaram outro barraco de linha. Ele apeou primeiro e correu para abrir a porta do pequeno celeiro que havia ao lado da construção. Acenou, já debaixo dos primeiros grossos pingos d'água para que as moças entrassem com os cavalos. Ana e Bonanzer diminuíram a marcha e passaram para dentro da segurança do galpão. Sílvia vinha mais atrás. Seu cavalo resistia aos comandos, tentando a todo custo, liberta-se dos arreios, assustado. Num pinote, o animal derrubou a jovem que o montava. Adam e as outras moças correram em socorro da amiga. O rapaz tomou Sílvia em seus braços e carregou-a para dentro da cabana, chutando a porta para liberar o caminho. Ana e Bonanzer seguiram atrás porque, a essa altura, o cavalo de Sílvia já havia desaparecido numa fuga desabalada.

Todos estavam encharcados. O temporal varreu o lugar em segundos, escurecendo o céu e soando como o fim do mundo.

Adam acomodou Sílvia, que segurava protetoramente o braço direito junto ao peito, numa das cadeiras que estava ao redor da pequena mesa de madeira. Ele afastou o cabelo molhado que cobria o rosto da moça.

_ Você está bem?

_ Acho que machuquei meu braço.

_ Deixe-me vê-lo – o moreno ajoelhou-se diante de Sílvia e passou a mão forte ao redor do inchaço no antebraço dela _ Pode estar fraturado. Não posso dizê-lo ao certo, mas será melhor se colocarmos uma tala.

_ Podemos ajudar? – Ana perguntou, solícita.

_ Vejam se podem conseguir uma ripa e rasguem um dos lençóis que ficam naquela prateleira para fazermos uma tipoia também.

_ Isso dói como o inferno... – Sílvia reclamou, ainda segurando seu braço.

_ Vai melhorar, querida – Bonanzer, que estava atrás da cadeira, acariciou os ombros de Sílvia _ Eu acho que vou acender o fogo. Você sabe onde há fósforos, Adam?

_ Naquela gaveta – apontou para um armário no canto _ Há feijão enlatado e carne seca. Depois que acender o fogão, seria bom acenderem os lampiões que estão dentro do armário. Não creio que possamos sair deste lugar tão cedo.

Ana auxiliou Adam na imobilização do Braço de Sílvia e Bonanzer cuidou do fogo e das lamparinas como combinado.

Lá fora a chuva caía sem trégua e não tardou para que pequenas goteiras começassem a pingar do telhado de tábuas.

Estava frio. O dia quente e ensolarado converteu-se uma escuridão gelada de uma hora para outra, provocando arrepios nos corpos envoltos pelas roupas molhadas.

_ Senhoritas, penso que seja necessário nós nos livramos destas roupas encharcadas o mais rapidamente possível – os olhares das mulheres, correram de uma para outra, um tanto atordoados _ Há alguns lençóis e cobertores naquele canto. Devemos tirar nossas roupas e estendê-las para secarem junto ao fogão. – Novamente olhares intrigados e três pares de sobrancelhas elevadas forçaram o rapaz a continuar seus planos _ Eu me virarei enquanto vocês se despem e usam os cobertores para se cobrirem, depois será a minha vez.

Se Adam soubesse a quantidade de pensamentos altamente censuráveis que passou por aquelas mentes femininas naquele instante, ele jamais teria feito a sugestão.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, um varal tinha sido erguido ao lado do fogão a lenha e as peças de roupas de todo o grupo foram estendidas.

Era preciso confessar que, apesar de um certo constrangimento inicial, o calor das cobertas era muito mais agradável que a friagem da roupa molhada que alfinetava a carne.

O cansaço venceu as jovens que adormeceram, espremendo-se nas duas camas que haviam na cabana. Sílvia, teve uma cama só para si devido ao ferimento no braço e Adam, sentado numa das cadeiras, descansou a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

Apenas o som da chuva batendo contra o telhado e as paredes e o ronco poderoso dos trovões podia ser ouvido.

O mais velho dos Cartwright não poderia dizer por quanto tempo tinha cochilado. A tempestade ainda cantava alto lá fora quando foi desperto por um gemido e um acesso de tosse. Ele levantou os olhos e observou as moças adormecidas. Sílvia movia-se agitada em seu sono, tossindo e respirando com alguma dificuldade. Adam levantou-se e foi até ela. Cuidadosamente, ergueu os ombros da moça, levantando seu tronco e sentou-se sobre o colchão; puxou delicadamente a jovem ferida para junto de seu peito e segurou-a, dando-lhe o conforto que necessitava para respirar com mais tranquilidade. Meio desperta, mas muito sonolenta, Sílvia elevou a vista, percebendo os olhos amendoados que sorriam para ela.

_ Volte a dormir – ele sussurrou – Está tudo bem.

A moça esboçou um sorriso e aninhou-se no peito largo, dentro daqueles braços fortes.

Os lábios mornos de Adam tocaram a testa de Sílvia quando ela suspirou, permitindo que suas pálpebras se fechassem novamente.

Horas haviam se passado.

A tormenta parecia ter perdido força, apesar da chuva pesada que ainda caía lá fora.

Maria tinha assumido seu turno de vigília, substituindo Virgínia que fora acomodar-se ao lado de Penny. Hoss descançava debruçado sobre a mesa de madeira.

_ Como ele está? – Crica ajoelhou-se ao lado de Maria.

_ Está se segurando. Pelo menos as ataduras ainda estão secas.

_ Graças a Deus...

_ Eu acho que Joe está febril – Maria sentiu a testa com a palma da mão _ Você pega água fresca, por favor?

Sem responder, Crica levantou-se e apanhou um balde vazio. Abriu a porta e esticou o braço para fora do telhado da pequena varanda, permitindo que o recipiente se completasse com a água da chuva gelada.

_ Obrigada – Maria molhou o lenço de Hoss, torceu-o e banhou o rosto aquecido do rapaz adormecido _ Ele está dormindo a tanto tempo...

_ É bom que durma. Ele precisa de descanso agora.

_ Eu só espero que essa febre não suba demais – Maria tinha o semblante nublado pela preocupação _ Não sei o que faremos se este ferimento começar a infeccionar antes de sairmos deste inferno... – voltou o olhar e encontrou o da amiga. Ela sabia que o silêncio era apenas a preocupação gritando dentro de cada uma _ Você não quer dormir mais um pouco? Não estou cansada. Posso ficar com ele.

_ Você vai ficar bem? – diante da resposta afirmativa de Maria, voltou ao cobertor.

Joe gemeu baixinho e moveu ligeiramente o corpo, acomodando-se sobre o colchão. Maria deixou o pano úmido sobre a testa do rapaz e cobriu a mão dele com a sua. Por um breve momento, ela poderia jurar que ele havia apertado sua mão em meio a um sussurro ininteligível. Seu coração pulou uma batida. Tomando uma pequena toalha encontrada em meio a roupa de cama da cabana, molhou e torceu o tecido, abrindo-o sobre o peito exposto de Joe. Precisava evitar que a febre subisse demais.

Aquela seria uma longa noite...

Quando Hoss despertou de um sono profundo, a chuva já havia diminuído consideravelmente. Ele seguiu até a cama de seu irmão e percebeu o rubor úmido de sua face. A moça que cuidava de seu irmão, enviou-lhe um sorriso amarelo. O irmão do meio dirigiu-se ao fogão e derrubou café quente na caneca, sorvendo-o para afastar a sonolência. Em seguida, foi até a porta e abriu-a, conferindo a situação. A chuva caía fina, mas o vento ainda açoitava as árvores lá fora. Estava muito escuro. Provavelmente, era agora o início da madrugada. Ele voltou para dentro, com arrepios correndo-lhe o corpo e puxou uma cadeira velha para o lado da cama, tocando levemente o rosto do jovem doente.

As horas se arrastaram dentro da noite e o véu da escuridão veio visitar cada um dos habitantes da cabana de madeira. O ar úmido e frio e o silêncio ensurdecedor eram hipnotizantes. Não havia como resistir ao cansaço. Logo não existiriam mais olhos abertos ou ouvidos atentos, apenas corpos desgastados e mentes nubladas.

_ NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! - Não houve quem não pulasse do sono com o grito ensurdecedor cheio de pânico _ NÃO! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ!

_ Joe, fique calmo – Hoss saltou na cadeira e segurou o menor _ Fique calmo! – Os olhos de Joseph estavam vidrados, num tom de verde vivo que seu irmão conhecia muito bem dos momentos de dor e sofrimento _ Joe, você está seguro, acalme-se.

As moças estavam de pé logo atrás de Hoss, tomando uma respiração curta pelo susto. Imediatamente Virgínia apanhou a bacia de água fria e uma toalha de rosto limpa e entregou ao Cartwright.

_ Hoss... – o jovem encontrou o olhar do mais velho. Sentia-se atordoado _ Hoss, você tem que sair daqui – ele segurou a gola da camisa com força, puxando Hoss para mais perto _ Precisa... Eu... Não...

_ Está tudo bem, Little Joe – soltou a mão do rapaz de sua camisa e conduziu-o de volta aos travesseiros _ Fique deitado. Nós estamos seguros no barraco de linha, lembra? – observou o corado nas bochechas indicando a febre alta _ Você está seguro aqui conosco. Logo Adam estará de volta com o pai e o Doc.

_ Hoss... eu... dói... Eu... est...cansa...do...

_ Eu sei, maninho – Hoss empurrou o cabelo suado da testa de Joe _ Você precisa ficar quieto e evitar movimentos ou sua ferida vai abrir e sangrar novamente –o olhar do jovem revelava sua confusão e temor_ Você entendeu, irmão? Joe? – Joe respirou fundo, franzindo a testa pela dor do movimento mais amplo e acenou afirmativamente _ Bom. Agora você descansa. Nós cuidaremos de tudo, certo? Não se preocupe com coisa alguma. Apenas deite-se aí e descanse – Hoss sorriu para o mais moço e recebeu um esboço de um sorriso em retribuição.

Joseph confiava em Hoss. Seu irmão maior sempre lhe causara a impressão de segurança e alento, mas ele se sentia muito mal. Todo o seu corpo tremia em arrepios constantes e qualquer movimento de seu braço esquerdo lançava-lhe um ataque de farpas pelos ossos a dentro, como seu um milhão de facas afiadas estivessem cortando o seu peito de um lado ao outro. Estava cansado. Enjoado e sua cabeça latejava. Ele sabia que algo estava muito errado, mas não conseguia lembrar-se do porque. O frio era quase insuportável, fazendo-o bater os dentes incontrolavelmente. Sua mente confusa, não conseguia discernir as palavras que entravam pelos seus ouvidos. Havia pessoas ao redor, ele sabia. As moças e Hoss. Eles conversavam baixo. Sim... Os sons femininos sussurrando. Mas por que não conseguia entender as palavras? Suas costelas estavam ardendo. Seu corpo inteiro ardia como se estivesse deitado sobre um braseiro. Ele tinha que sair dali. Precisava esfriar, mas seus braços e pernas simplesmente não obedeciam.

_ Hoss, a febre está cada vez mais alta – Virgínia levantou os olhos em direção ao homem alto, preocupada _ Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

_ Se nós tivéssemos uma banheira... – Maria levou a mão à testa, tentando afastar a dor de cabeça.

_ Nós não temos uma banheira – Penny puxou o objeto _ Mas temos cobertores e muita água.

_ Vamos molhar os cobertores e envolvê-lo para resfriar o corpo, certo? – Virgínia sorriu abertamente diante da estratégia sugerida pela jovenzinha.

_ Vamos – Maria começou a desabotoar o cinto de Joe _ Vamos tirar toda essa roupa.

_ Um instante, moças _ Hoss interveio _ Não é adequado vocês despirem o meu irmão. Afinal ele não é mais uma criança...

_ Hoss – Crica tocou amigavelmente o ombro do homem, levando-o para trásalguns centímetros e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Maria e Virgínia que continuavam a retirar as peças de roupa _ O que vou dizer pode abalar seriamente a sua fé em nossa fibra moral, mas nós já vimos homens nus antes.

O irmão do meio de Joe deixou o queixo cair, chocado.

_ Fecha a boca, meu bem – Maria sorriu para Hoss _ Nós vamos ajudá-lo. Você vá lá fora e trate de encharcar esses cobertores. O chão deve estar frio o suficiente para conservar a temperatura do cobertor molhado por mais tempo – Hoss estava de pé atônito diante da imagem de seu irmão caçula vestido como no momento de seu nascimento em meio a todas aquelas jovens mulheres _ Vai, Hoss!

Hoss literalmente foi num pé e voltou no outro, trazendo os dois cobertores torcidos, um em cada mão. Ele abriu uma das cobertas, forrando o chão perto da cama.

_ Vamos lá, garotas. Hoss, você segura as pernas e vamos deitá-lo sobre o cobertor – num movimento ágil, Joe estava sobre o chão frio forrado. Seu corpo estremeceu _ Penny, traga o outro cobertor.

Rapidamente a menina apanhou o cobertor e sacudiu-o com força, abrindo-o sobre o corpo do mais moço dos irmãos. Crica e Virgínia empurraram as bordas do cobertor molhado para baixo do corpo de Joe, prendendo-lhe os braços.

O grupo observou o rapaz de contorcer dentro daquele embrulho improvisado. Os calafrios se sucediam e Joe tremia incessantemente. Não demorou para que o rubor deixasse seu rosto. Hoss tocou a face do irmão o sorriu satisfeito.

_ Eu acho que está funcionando.

_ Ele vai ficar bem- Maria sorriu.

_ Logo poderemos devolvê-lo à cama, onde estará mais confortável.

_ Sim, Hoss – Crica levantou-se e esfregou as mãos nas pernas do jeans _ Acho que vou fazer um café fresco para nós.

_ Eu ajudo- Penny seguiu a amiga _ Se nós tivéssemos ovos eu poderia fazer umas panquecas...

_ Cara, não me lembre... – as duas seguiram para o fogão _ Meu estômago está colando e só tem café e feijão nessa despensa...

Hoss puxou o cobertor úmido, mantendo as joias de seu irmão cobertas. Por mais que aquelas moças fossem diferentes, suas atitudes nas últimas horas tinham ultrapassado qualquer limite de esquisitice. Ele tomou Joe em seus braços e depositou-o de volta sobre o colchão, cobrindo-o com um lençol seco. Verificou as ataduras e reparou numa pequena infiltração tingida de vermelho, com certeza, resultado dos delírios febris da madrugada.

_ Vamos ter que trocar isso – Virgínia entregou um rolo de ataduras secas.

_ Obrigado, senhorita – Hoss levantou o olhar e verificou o céu através da janela entreaberta _ Está amanhecendo. Logo Adam estará de volta com ajuda.

_ Eu espero que sim...

_ Ele virá. Tenha fé. Logo todos estaremos em casa e o doutor vai cuidar do Joe.

_ Você precisa de ajuda com isso? – Virgínia apontou o rolo branco que Hoss passava de uma mão para outra.

_ Eu ficaria muito grato.

Depois que as ataduras foram trocadas, os dois juntaram-se às companheiras para uma caneca de café quente.

Joe estava profundamente adormecido. O rubor da febre alta havia sido substituído pela palidez. Apenas o movimento do peito denunciava a vida naquele corpo agora inerte. Todos desejavam ardentemente que Adam e as outras meninas tivessem conseguido chegar à casa grande antes de serem apanhados pela tempestade e que já estivessem voltando para resgatá-los. Algo no silêncio e na imobilidade do jovem ferido lhes dizia que os problemas estavam longe de terminar.

O tempo estava aberto. Um céu azul que em nada lembrava a tempestade feroz que os havia batido na noite anterior. A lama se acumulava do lado de fora, mas o sol quente era uma bênção.

Hoss saiu e deu a volta na cabana. Dois dos cavalos estavam pastando calmamente nos fundos, mas os outros tinham desaparecido. Provavelmente estavam agora a meio caminho do celeiro da casa de Ponderosa. Maria e Crica enchiam baldes com água fresca da bomba, enquanto Penny e Virgínia abriam as janelas para arejar o cômodo.

Joe não havia acordado desde aquela madrugada.

O cheiro do ensopado de coelho invadia toda a cabana, se espalhando pelo ar quando Hoss anunciou a chegada de cavaleiros. As mulheres correram para fora.

A carroça de madeira surgiu no alto da colina.

_ Ei, irmão! – Hoss saudou o mais velho _ Você demorou.

_ Sinto muito, Hoss – Adam estendeu a mão e foi cumprimentado _ A tempestade nos pegou antes de chegarmos em casa. Como está o Joe?

_ Está se segurando – Hoss acompanhou Adam para dentro, seguido de perto pelas moças e dois vaqueiros _ Pensei que vocês fossem trazer o doutor.

_ Nós só conseguimos chegar esta manhã – Adam tocou a testa de Joe _ O pai mandou um dos homens buscar o doutor Martin na cidade.

_ E onde está o pai? – Hoss deu falta _ Ele não veio com você?

_ Alguém precisava ficar com Sílvia.

_ O que houve com ela?- as garotas quiseram saber

_ Apenas um osso quebrado, possivelmente. Ela vai ficar bem. É uma garota corajosa – levantou-se e acenou para que os vaqueiros se aproximassem _ Vamos levar Joe até a carroça e voltar para casa. Vocês estão com uma cara horrível.

_ E você não parece muito melhor, irmão mais velho.

_ Todos estamos precisando de um banho quente e uma cama limpa.

CONTINUA...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO

Mais de doze horas haviam se passado desde que o grupo de resgate liderado por Adam retornou à Ponderosa.

Hoss e seu irmão faziam companhia às moças na grande sala da casa da fazenda. Não tinham notícias do estado de Little Joe desde que o Dr. Martin anunciara que necessitaria realizar uma cirurgia para corrigir todos os danos internos que o acidente havia provocado. O grupo manteve um silêncio opressor no cômodo aquecido pela lareira acesa. Olhares angustiados, brilhantes de dor e receio eram trocados, sem palavras ou gestos maiores, manchados de amarelo pelas chamas bruxuleantes.

Por duas vezes Hop Sing retirou a mesa da refeição intocada. O criado não só se solidarizava com os membros da família e suas convidadas, mas também se entristecia por sua impotência. Seu papel nesta aventura mórbida foi encerrado no momento em que o médico declarou finda a operação e entregou a recuperação de seu jovem mestre ao criador.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o alto da escadaria quando o som de passos ecoaram pela casa. Ben ateve-se no primeiro degrau, percebendo que todas as atenções estavam sobre ele. Por um breve momento pensou em girar sobre os calcanhares e voltar para junto de seu menino, mas seus outros filhos e todas aquelas moças também precisavam de uma palavra de alento. Tomou o ar profundamente e iniciou a descida pausadamente, sentindo o peso dos anos como nunca antes.

_ Pai? – a voz de Hoss saiu mais trêmula do que ele gostaria.

O patriarca seguiu em seu caminho e deixou-se cair sobre a poltrona azul onde Adam esteve acomodado. Todos perceberam o quão desgastado aquele pai estava. Suas mãos correram vacilantes sobre seus cabelos grisalhos, na tentativa vã de dar-lhes algum alinhamento sobre a cabeça. Suas pálpebras caíram pesada e lentamente, lutando contra o cansaço, até que voltaram a abrir-se.

_ Paul espera que Joe comece a reagir aos medicamentos nas próximas horas – o nó na garganta não era privilégio daquele homem _ Eu gostaria de agradecer por todo o esforço que vocês fizeram para manter o meu filho vivo – Ninguém ainda era capaz de verbalizar qualquer pensamento _ Estou realmente grato... - Benjamin Cartwright nunca teve dificuldade para expressar-se, mas naquele instante, sentia como se uma nuvem de gafanhotos devorasse seu cérebro e uma boiada pisoteasse seu coração. Sua mão calejada cobriu parte do rosto, abafando o som de um soluço sofrido.

Adam segurou firmemente nos ombros de seu pai, oferecendo silenciosamente, seu apoio e amor. Poucas foram as vezes em que o rapaz testemunhara o homem que sempre fora o esteio e o norte daquela família em frangalhos.

Dois longos e torturantes dias se passaram.

Os habitantes da sede da fazenda se revezavam nos cuidados com o jovem inconsciente que lutava contra a febre e a fraqueza causada pela perda de sangue no andar superior. O trabalho no rancho foi deixado aos cuidados de Frank e outros capatazes que, a cada troca de turno, surgiam na varanda para saber notícias do filho do patrão.

As janelas do quarto de Joe foram abertas por Virgínia, puxando parte da cortina para proteger seu adorado menino dos raios de sol que invadiam o recinto.

_ O Doutor pediu para arejar o quarto – Virgínia aproximou-se e sentou-se na beirada da cama, encontrando o olhar da amiga, do lado oposto, que resfriava o rosto e o peito descoberto do rapaz com um pano úmido.

_ Eu nunca mais escrevo um SJS – Crica sussurrou.

_ O que? – Virgínia, a princípio, não entendeu.

_ Isso não tem graça, Vi – os olhos, por trás das lentes de vidro estavam rasos d'água _ Eu juro que nunca mais escrevo uma linha onde ele sofra...

_ Você nunca quis que ele sofresse de verdade, amiga – um toque suave no ombro de Crica demonstrou compaixão.

_ Não... Mas como eu vou saber se quando escrever as histórias ele não vai...

_ Deixe de bobagem. Você está parecendo eu – Virgínia sorriu _ E todas nós temos essa tara de SJS. É só uma fantasia...

_ E tudo o que nós estamos vivendo também?

_ Eu gostaria que fosse – os olhos da loira desceram sobre o jovem suado acomodado sobre os travesseiros.

_ Eu só queria que esse inferno acabasse de uma vez e Joe acordasse logo. Talvez se nós não os encontrássemos no deserto... Talvez... Nada disso estivesse acontecendo...

_ Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver...

_ Hoss? – Penny entrou no celeiro, percebendo a grande sombra projetada na parede _ Posso entrar?

_ Sim, claro, pequenina – Hoss limpou as mãos no colete e aceitou a caneca de café quente que Penny ofereceu.

_ Eu não queria incomodá-lo – a jovem guardou as duas mãos nos bolsos do jeans e olhou sem jeito _ Pensei em trazer um pouco de café e tomar ar.

_ Está meio tenso lá dentro – o homem alto tomou um longo gole do líquido escur senhorita não me incomoda. De jeito nenhum – ele indicou um fardo de feno onde ambos sentaram-se lado a lado _ Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa... Toda essa espera está me deixando louco, sabe? Decidi vir cuidar de Cochise. Joe ama esse cavalo e vai querer que esteja lustroso quando melhorar.

_ Você fez um bom trabalho... – Penny sorriu, mantendo os olhos no cavalo e arrastando a ponta do tênis no chão empoeirado, formando pequenos círculos _ Joe ficará feliz.

_ Sabe, senhorita Penny... – Hoss encontrou os olhos castanhos _ Vocês salvaram a vida do meu irmão.

_ Ora, Hoss, nós não... – A moça foi interrompida por um gesto do rapaz.

_ Como o pai disse, nós somos gratos – ele depositou a caneca meio vazia sobre o fardo de feno e tomou a mão esquerda de Penny entre as suas, cuidadosamente _ Não só por Joe, mas por nós também... Eu... Bem, eu não sei como poderíamos passar por isso... Quero dizer... Não sei como eu poderia passar por isso... Sem o seu apoio, quero dizer... Sem a sua atenção, senhorita...

_ Hoss... – A jovem tocou levemente a face do rapaz ao seu lado, trazendo seu rosto em sua direção, até que pode segurar seu olhar naqueles profundos olhos azuis _ Não me agradeça. Eu sempre sonhei em... Quero dizer... Eu sempre sonhei em conhecer alguém como você.

_ Senhorita... – Penny calou-o, depositando o indicador sobre seus lábios.

_ Não existe e nem existirá em todo o mundo, em tempo algum alguém como você, Hoss Cartwright – Penny levantou-se sem soltar o olhar de Hoss e tocou suavemente seus lábios nos dele.

Hoss sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. Doces e mornos lábios de uma bela jovem tocando os seus. Um arrepio subiu-lhe pela coluna e, soltou as mãos da moça que, imediatamente correram sobre seus ombros, indo parar em sua nuca, intensificando o beijo.

Penny estava perplexa com sua ousadia e, ao mesmo tempo, flutuando de emoção. As poderosas mãos de Hoss circundavam sua cintura pequena, trazendo-a mais para perto. Surpreendente com um homem tão grande poderia ser tão gentil e suave.

Instintivamente, como se pudesse quebrar a frágil criatura que tinha em seus braços, Hoss afastou-se. Manteve o olhar preso nos da moça que sorria para ele com um leve rubor sobre a face. Ela era tão linda. Tão jovem. Como alguém como ela poderia ter qualquer sentimento por ele?

_ Eu sinto muito, senhorita Penny... Eu não deveria...

_ Você não fez nada de errado, Hoss. Se bem me lembro, eu comecei tudo isso.

_ Mas eu deveria saber me conter. Não é assim que se trata uma dama. Estou envergonhado.

_ Eu esperei a minha vida toda por isso, Hoss.

O Filho do meio dos Cartwright não compreendeu a declaração da jovem Penny, mas estava satisfeito porque a moça não se sentia ofendida. Seu coração estava em festa por aquele breve momento, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sofria com o temor pela vida de seu irmão.

_ Acho melhor voltarmos para casa – Hoss levantou-se e indicou o caminho para que a menina passasse.

_ Como está o braço? – Adam Carwright surpreendeu Sílvia recostada na cadeira de balanço da varanda.

_ Melhor – sorriu para o jovem que se debruçava sobre o muro ao seu lado _ Como está o seu irmão?

_ Joe está na mesma. Maria está com ele agora – o homem de preto cruzou os braços sobre o peito num gesto que lhe era muito comum _ Mas parece que meu outro irmão está mais animado – sorriu observando Hoss e Penny atravessarem o pátio em sua direção.

_ A Penny é doida por ele – Sílvia confidenciou depois que o casal passou para dentro da casa.

_ E parece que Hoss está olhando para a sua jovem amiga com outros olhos. Só espero que Penny não o faça sofrer como as outras.

_ Ela nunca faria isso! – Sílvia afastou-se do encosto da cadeira, indignada.

_ Não seria justo com ele – Adam passou os dedos por dentro do cabelo _ Apesar de todo aquele tamanho e aparência, Hoss é muito sensível.

_ Nós sabemos.

_ Como podem saber? Mal nos conhecem – Sílvia encarou Adam, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e torcendo o lábio como se fosse dizer algo muito óbvio _ Oh, sim... – o moreno ampliou o sorriso sarcástico _ Vocês são do futuro...

_ Olha, você pode acreditar no que quiser. Eu não ligo. Só acredite que a Penny jamais faria o seu irmão sofrer. E além do mais, nós logos voltaremos para casa.

_ Carson City?

_ Não exatamente Carson City, mas já serve.

_ Assim que Joe estiver melhor, as levaremos até lá – Adam prendeu os dedos no cinto e caminhou em direção à grande porta de carvalho _ Tenho que fazer algo útil com meu tempo. Estou enlouquecendo com toda essa espera – e desapareceu dentro da sala.

No andar de cima, Maria estava a postos, ao lado da cama de Joe. A febre havia quebrado há algumas horas, mas sua temperatura ainda não era satisfatória. Ela observava atentamente as linhas do rosto perfeito, agora pálido e com grandes fundos círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos. Como ela queria ver aqueles olhos esverdeados outra vez.

_ E aí? - Virgínia parou, apoiando-se no portal.

_ Ele ainda está febril – Maria passou o pano úmido sobre o rosto e braços suados.

_ Ainda não acordou, né? – A loira aproximou-se, indo ajoelhar-se ao lado da amiga.

_ Não.

_ As garotas estão falando em partir assim que o Joe melhorar.

_ Eu sei.

_ Maria... – acariciou a mão do rapaz _ Estive pensando... – Virgínia puxou uma mexa de cabelo para fora da testa úmida de Joe e voltou a descansar sua mão sobre a dele _ Não vou voltar com vocês.

_ O que? – Maria franziu a testa, surpresa com a revelação.

_ É isso que você ouviu – os olhos de Virgínia finalmente encontraram os da companheira_ Eu não quero voltar.

_ Mas , Vi... A sua vida... Você tem uma vida lá, uma carreira, família... Como é que a gente vai explicar?

_ Eu já decidi, Maria – Virgínia ficou pensativa por uns breves instantes _ Eu sempre sonhei com isso aqui. Eu amei esse homem a minha vida inteira – ao sinal de que Maria ia falar, Virgínia continuou _ Eu sei. Ele é um personagem de um seriado de TV, mas e daí? Nós não estamos aqui? Esta vida que estamos vivendo agora não é real o bastante para você? Pois para mim é. Eu vou ficar.

_ Quem te garante que o sonho não vai acabar de uma hora para outra, assim como começou, minha amiga? Como é que você vai ficar?

_ Feliz – Virgínia sorriu _ Feliz por ter aproveitado cada minuto. Você viu como ele me olhou. Viu que ele gosta de mim e, se eu tiver um tempinho, posso fazer dar certo. Se eu escrever uma carta pro meu pessoal, você entrega?

_ Claro, amiga.

_ Certo. Não diga nada às meninas ainda. Não quero nenhuma campanha "Volta, Virgínia!" por enquanto. Melhor elas só saberem na hora.

_ Você decide. Eu só espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa...

_ Eu estou – Virgínia percebeu o pequeno movimento das pálpebras do jovem _ Ele está voltando, amiga!

_ Graças a Deus!

O pequeno tremor das pálpebras de Joe cresceram para um movimento da cabeça e um abrir e fechar de lábios ressecados. Imediatamente Maria buscou um copo com água fresca e, levantando a cabeça do rapaz com muito cuidado, permitiu que o líquido tocasse seus lábios e ele sorvesse um pouco da água.

De volta ao travesseiro, Joe esforçou-se para abrir os olhos. As íris tinham um tom de verde incomum. Aqueles olhos vivos, porém ainda um pouco desfocados, procuravam um ponto para se fixar. A ponta da língua correu lentamente o lábio inferior. Um leve gemido sucedeu a inspiração cortada pela dor. Olhos apertados, fugindo da sensação desconfortável. O ar saiu de seus pulmões com mais cuidado. E lá estavam eles outra vez, olhando para elas. Um pequeno sorriso de reconhecimento e uma expressão dita num esboço de voz:

_ Ei, quanta moça bonita...

Ambas explodiram numa gargalhada de alívio e felicidade.

_ O que eu fiz... para... merecer toda essa a... tenção? – a fala entrecortada revelava a fraqueza do rapaz que sorria como um menino levado.

_ É melhor poupar suas forças, moço.

_ Maria está certa, Joe. Fique quieto. Você terá a vida toda para nos cortejar.

_ Eu vou dar a boa notícia a todos _ Maria saiu correndo do quarto.

_ Não vá chorar... moça bonita... – Joe levantou a mão com grande esforço para tocar a lágrima que escorria pelo rosto de Virgínia.

Nos três dias seguintes, a casa dos Cartwright se encheu de vida e movimento com todas as visitas que chegavam para comemorar a recuperação de Little Joe. Muitos vizinhos, empregados e moradores de Virgínia City passavam para saber da saúde do caçula e trazer mimos para o rapaz. Ben recebia a todos com alegria e gratidão. Ele sabia que seu filho era querido por todos, principalmente pela esmagadora maioria da população feminina da região, mas as demonstrações de carinho e solidariedade que sua família recebera naquela semana obscura o emocionava profundamente, levando-o às lágrimas nos momentos de privacidade, em seu quarto.

Não demorou para que Joseph começasse a reclamar da clausura de seu quarto, da escassez de espaço e atividades, da comida sem substância que lhe era servida e todas aquelas pessoas orbitando sobre ele como galinhas velhas. Hoss ria satisfeito diante das reclamações do irmão menor, sinal irrefutável de sua plena recuperação. A vida estava finalmente voltando ao normal.

Na tarde do dia em que o Doutor Martin autorizou Joe a descer e sentar-se na cadeira de balanço na varanda, uma reunião ocorreu dentro do celeiro, com a presença dos dois irmãos mais velhos e todas as moças hóspedes de Ponderosa. Elas revelaram aos rapazes que era chegada a hora de voltarem para casa. Virgínia aproveitou o momento para revelar a sua intenção de ficar.

_ Quem sabe o senhor Cartwright pode me conseguir um emprego? – Ela sorriu _ Sou boa com documentos e números.

_ Isso é verdade – Adam concordou _ O pai pode falar com o escritório de contabilidade. Eles sempre precisam de um bom arquivista.

_ Aquele escritório vai ficar bem mais agradável – Hoss abriu um grande sorriso _ Nunca tiveram um funcionário tão bonito antes.

_ Então – o mais velho bateu as mãos nas pernas da calça _ Quando partimos?

_ Partimos? - um coro perguntou em uníssono.

_ Sim, partimos _ Hoss interferiu _ Nós dois iremos acompanhá-las até Carson City.

_ E este quesito não está aberto à discussão – Adam foi categórico.

Na manhã seguinte, Ben, Joe e Virgínia estavam na varanda despedindo-se das moças. Hoss e Adam já haviam preparado o carroção e arrumado as provisões providenciadas por Hop Sing para os dois dias de viagem.

As setes amigas uniram-se num abraço coletivo, com direito a lágrimas e sorrisos comovidos.

_ Você vai ficar bem? – Crica perguntou a Virgínia ao que ela respondeu com um gesto afrimativo.

_ Se cuida, querida – Silvia beijou o rosto molhado de Virgínia.

_ Você também – ela cutucou o ombro de Sílvia _ Vê se procura um médico quando chegar em casa.

_ Pode deixar. – Sílvia embarcou na carroça atrás de Crica e Bonanzer, com a ajuda de Hoss.

_ Ainda está em tempo- Maria segurou no braço esquerdo de Virgínia, mas o olhar da amiga afirmava sua certeza _ Está bem... Vamos sentir a sua falta...

_ Eu também vou – Virgínia empurrou as lágrimas para o lado com as costas da mão e se colocou atrás da cadeira onde Joe estava acomodado, ao lado de Ben _ Melhor vocês irem logo. Está ficando tarde – O patriarca cercou a jovem com um braço e puxou-mais para perto de si, acenando para o grupo que partia.

_ Bem, senhoras, aqui estamos – Adam declarou ao estacionar o carroçãoao lado do melhor hotel de Carson City.

As moças desceram e tomaram sua pouca bagagem, amontoando-se na calçada estreita. Uma genuína cidade do Velho Oeste!

_ Se preferirem, nós poderemos cuidar da hospedagem e providenciar passagens na próxima diligência.

_ Nãoé necessário, Adam – Ana Maria declarou _ Nós podemos nos arrumar. Vocês já fizeram demais e não sabemos ao certo quando partiremos.

_ Estamos pensando em conhecer a cidade primeiro – Bonanzer afirmou com um sorriso radiante _ E seu pai nos deu dinheiro suficiente para todas as despesas de um batalhão!

_ Acho que está a hora – Hoss fixou o olhar sobre Penny .

_ É, está...

_ Tem certeza de que não prefere ficar?

_ Hoss, o meu lugar não é aqui... Nenhuma de nós pertence a esse tempo e ainda não estou certa de que a Virgínia tomou a melhor decisão, mas ela é adulta...

_ Vou sentir a sua falta, pequenina – Hoss tirou o chapéu alto e segurou-o com as duas mãos na frente do corpo.

_ Eu também sentirei a sua falta – Pondo-se na ponta dos pés, Penny apoiou-se nos braços de Hoss para beijar-lhe a face _ Você é o melhor cara do mundo, Hoss Cartwright.

O filho do meio de Ben corou, exibindo um meio sorriso e seguiu seu irmão mãos velho, embarcando no carroção de volta ao rancho.

As moças permaneceram na calçada até que a carroça desapareceu na curva, no final da rua principal.

_ Bem, e agora?

_ Bonanzer, querida, agora eu estou implorando por um bom banho quante e uma cama macia – Crica deckarou, passando o braço por sobre os ombros da amiga, conduzindo-a para a porta do grande hotel.

_ Eu daria um braço por uma ducha quente e toalhas macias... _ Ana Maria seguiu as duas.

_ E como é que a gente vai voltar pra casa? – Maria adiantou-se para juntar-se ao grupo.

_ A gente pode pensar nisso depois do jantar?

_ Claro, Sílvia- Penny sorriu para a amiga _ Eu diria que poderíamos pensar nisso amanhã.

O animado grupo subiu os três degraus que separavam a soleira do hotel da calçada e atravessaram a porta alta revestida por vidraças jateadas.

Do lado de dentro do hotel de Carson City, uma multidão de pessoas trajando jaquetas e coletes de couros, botas e chapéus de cowboy, tudo muito natural numa cena de Bag-bang, exceto pela imensa tela plana pendurada na parede do fundo do grande hall iluminado por lâmpadas frias, que exibia a abertura de Bonanza.

_ Mas que diabos... – Maria e suas companheiras pararam estupefatas diante da movimentada pequena multidão que explodia flashes de máquinas digitais em todas as direções.

_ Ora, ora, ora...

_ Me belisca – Sílvia pediu, ainda de boca aberta.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Ana Maria girou sobre os calcanhares e correu para fora. O trânsito frenético e os sons da modernidade estavam por todo lado. Chocada, voltou para junto de suas amigas.

_ Como? – Crica não conseguia compreender.

_ Coisa mais doida...

Por algum tempo todas permaneceram de pé, observando os fãs fantasiados. Um folder foi-lhes entregue por um chinês que usava uma trança presa a um gorro, onde se lia: "XXI Convenção de Bonanza em Carson City" .Não havia mais dúvidas. Elas estavam de volta ao futuro.

De repente, um homem vestido como Little Joe apareceu no alto da escadaria e convidou os presentes a se dirigirem ao teatro para o primeiro painel de apresentações.

_ E, aí? – Bonanzer dirigiu-se às amigas sem muito ânimo _ Vamos?

_ Depois de estar em Ponderosa com todos eles, ao vivo e a cores...

_ Essa convenção perdeu totalmente a graça.

_ Pois é...- Ana Maria Concordou.

_ Quer saber? – Maria levou as mãos aos quadris com os olhos brilhando _Estou muito a fim de alugar um carro e colocar algumas moedas nuns caça-níqueis em Vegas.

_ Grande ideia, Sis!- Sílvia levantou a mão e bateu-a no alto contra a de Maria.

_ Mas nada de Cadilaques! – Bonazer exigiu.

_ Sem Cadilaques.

_ E a Maria fica longe da locadora – Penny solicitou, rindo da expressão no rosto de Maria.

_ Mas eu só queria...

_ Maria, minha amiga, nós amamos você – Crica abraçou-a amigavelmente _ mas se formos alugar alguma coisa, será moderna...

_ Com teto...- Bonanzer completou.

_ Com ar condicionado...- Foi Ana quem lembrou.

_ E GPS, por favor! – Todas explidiram em risos com o detalhe lembrado por Penny.

As amigas do Bonanza Brasil atravessaram a rua em festa, levando consigo a lembrança da maior aventura de suas vidas.

FIM


End file.
